


But The World Won't Stop Turning (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek viajero en el tiempo, M/M, Stiles de niño, Viajes en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Derek mira a Stiles, quien lo mira con una expresión curiosa."Oh, mierda", exclama Stiles mientras la comprensión se apodera de él. "Todo tiene sentido ahora. Derek, sé lo que hizo la bruja, ella te maldijo con ..."Pero antes de que Stiles pueda terminar su frase, todo se desvanece y Derek está rodeado por la oscuridad.-x-Esta obra pertenece a thepsychicclam la cual me ha autorizado para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original ahí tienen el enlace de su perfil (https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam)





	But The World Won't Stop Turning (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But The World Won't Stop Turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004270) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



**Capítulo único**

 

Tan pronto como la bruja pronuncia las palabras, Isaac la golpea contra el piso, y él y Scott comienzan a destrozarla. Derek no está prestando atención; todo su cuerpo está hormigueando, alfileres y agujas le recorren las extremidades y se siente mareado. Él mira a Stiles, quien lo está mirando con una expresión curiosa.

"Oh, mierda", exclama Stiles mientras la comprensión se apodera de él. "Todo tiene sentido ahora. Derek, sé lo que hizo la bruja, ella te maldijo con ..."

Pero antes de que Stiles pueda terminar su frase, todo se desvanece y Derek está rodeado por la oscuridad.

\-----

Derek se despierta en el bosque, desnudo. Hace frío, lo cual es extraño porque es junio. Se pone de pie, las hojas y la maleza crujiendo bajo sus pies, y se mueve en un intento de calentarse. El bosque es familiar, por lo que inhala, huele a Beacon Hills y a manada. Él sale corriendo por el bosque, siguiendo el olor hasta que llega a la Casa Hale.

Pero es diferente. Ya no está quemada y se está cayendo a pedazos; ha sido completamente remodelada, pintada de blanco con persianas azules. Se han plantado flores alrededor de los bordes, y hay dos autos en la entrada que no reconoce. La puerta de entrada se abre y él rápidamente se esconde detrás de un árbol.

Derek casi se desmaya al ver al hombre caminar hacia el porche.

Se está mirando a sí mismo, pero es más viejo. Lo cual no es posible, y está tratando desesperadamente de descubrir qué le hizo la bruja cuando el hombre en el porche le llama "Derek" con su propia voz. "Sé que estás detrás del árbol". El hombre hace una pausa y luego dice: "Supongo que la bruja te maldijo".

Derek mira alrededor del lugar y le mira sospechosamente. "Tienes veintisiete años, y te vas a ir en unos treinta segundos".

"Espera, ¿qué?" Derek sale de detrás del árbol y camina hacia el porche. La otra versión de sí mismo es más vieja, con algunas líneas más alrededor de su cara, pero por lo demás se ve casi exactamente igual. "¿Qué me está pasando?"

"Estarás bien", le dice el Derek en el porche.

"No entiendo", dice Derek, pero luego todo se desvanece. Él termina de vuelta en el bosque, la bruja muerta hecha trizas a su derecha, y Stiles, Scott e Isaac se paran frente a él, mirándolo en estado de shock.

Derek se desmaya.

\-----

Cuando Derek se despierta, le duele todo el cuerpo. Echa un vistazo alrededor, y Deaton está parado sobre él, la manada abanicando detrás del veterinario. Se esfuerza por sentarse y rápidamente descubre que se golpeo la cabeza.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Derek?", Pregunta Deaton.

"Como el infierno", dice Derek. Se pasa una mano por la cara y suspira. "¿Qué diablos pasó?" Recuerda algo de lo que pasó, ¿un sueño? ¿Una vision? No lo sabe. Es todo demasiado increíble.

"La bruja te maldijo", explica Deaton, y luego comparte una mirada con los demás.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te pasó algo extraño después de la maldición?"

"¿Como qué?" Derek grita, sus manos agarrando la mesa de metal tan duro que le corta la piel. Hay una sensación incómoda que serpentea por su espina dorsal, porque él  _sabe_  a qué se refieren.

"Derek, desapareciste", se las arregla Isaac, su voz débil y temblorosa. "Estuviste allí, y luego simplemente te desvanezcas".

Entonces, no fue un sueño. Estupendo.

"¿A dónde fuiste?", Pregunta Scott. Derek no responde, pero mira resueltamente el piso. "Derek, ¿qué pasó?"

"No lo sé", gruñe Derek, y los mira a todos. "No tiene sentido".

"Cuéntanos", dice Deaton suavemente. Él se sienta en un taburete y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. Derek mira a cada una de sus caras, y no se pierde la forma en que Stiles lo está mirando, como si no estuviera nada sorprendido por todo esto, como si esperara a que Derek revelara algo. Derek lo ignora mientras aprieta los dientes, tratando de decidir qué decirle a los demás.

"Estaba en el bosque, en la casa", dice Derek. Él no quiere decirles que habló consigo mismo o que la casa era diferente. Él no está  _loco_.

"¿Eso es todo?", Sugiere Deaton, obviamente no engañado. "¿Hubo algo diferente? ¿Hablaste con alguien?"

Derek gruñe, sus colmillos se extienden mientras sus ojos se vuelven azules. "Como ya sabes lo que quieres escuchar, ¿por qué no me dices qué pasa para que podamos arreglarlo?"

La boca de Deaton es una línea dura cuando alcanza detrás de él un gran libro de cuero desgastado. "La bruja te golpeó con una maldición de viaje en el tiempo", explica Deaton. "The Curse of the Ages, destinado a rebotar en el tiempo hasta que te maten, tu cuerpo se de por vencido o te vuelvas  _loco"_.

Derek solo parpadea mientras absorbe la información. "¿Qué?"

"Has sido maldecido con la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo", repite Deaton, esta vez más lento. "Probablemente no podrás controlarlo, al menos eso es lo que dice la tradición. Sin embargo, no hay mucho en esta maldición ".

"¿Cómo lo rompemos?", Pregunta Derek, sus colmillos clavados en sus labios donde tiene los dientes apretados. Sus garras están perforando sus palmas, pero apenas lo nota.

"No estoy seguro", dice Deaton.

Derek se lanza fuera de la mesa y sale corriendo de la sala de examen. Se da cuenta distraídamente que está descalzo y sin camisa, vistiendo solo sus jeans. En la sala de espera, toma una silla y la golpea contra la pared. "Pagaras para reemplazar eso", dice Deaton con calma detrás de él.

"Viaje en el tiempo", dice Scott, "Eso es genial, sin embargo, ¿no? Puedes volver e impedir que sucedan cosas y ..."

"¡No!", Exclama Deaton. Derek mira a Deaton por el rabillo del ojo porque ese pensamiento exacto se había estado arrastrando en el borde de su conciencia. Podría regresar, evitar que ocurra el incendio, salvar a su familia. Pero la exclamación vehemente de Deaton y la expresión de  _total horror_  en su rostro anulan cualquier esperanza que Derek tuviera. Fue una idea estúpida de todos modos.

"Derek nunca debe mezclarse con el pasado", dice Deaton. "Parte de la maldición es  la llamada a reparar lo que ya sucedió, pero hacerlo destruiría el tejido del tiempo. Si Derek trata de cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos, como por ejemplo el fuego ..."

"Podría terminar con el mundo", dice Isaac.

Deaton asiente y se vuelve hacia Derek. "¿Alguna vez has hablado con tu pasado?" Derek sacude la cabeza y mira a Deaton como si estuviera loco. Está bastante seguro de que si hubiera hablado con una versión futura de sí mismo, habría hecho algo para prepararse para esto. "Entonces, nunca podrás hablar con tu yo más joven", dice Deaton. "Si aún no se ha cumplido, entonces nunca podrá suceder".

La cabeza de Derek comienza a latir de nuevo cuando las implicaciones de todo giran a su alrededor. De repente siente que un terror abrumador lo agarra. Si hay algo en lo que Derek sabe que es bueno, es una jodida mierda.

\-----

Nada sucede durante dos semanas. Derek camina nerviosamente, esperando ser arrancado de su tiempo y empujado a algún lugar futuro. Incluso ha hecho una lista de preguntas para su yo futuro. El hecho de que no pueda hablar con su yo más joven no significa que no pueda hablar con su yo futuro.

Está conduciendo por el camino cuando de repente siente el hormigueo en sus extremidades de nuevo. Tiene el tiempo justo para tirar del auto al costado de la carretera y tirarlo al parque antes de que esté sobre sus manos y rodillas en el bosque. Está desnudo de nuevo, genial, es algo a lo que no se acostumbrará, pero al menos esta vez hace calor.

Derek se levanta y se limpia las rodillas. Oye un chasquido de ramita e instintivamente se cubre con las manos antes de volverse hacia la fuente del ruido. Un niño pequeño se para frente a él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y los ojos entrecerrados.

 _Joder_ , Derek piensa.  _Un niño es lo último con lo que necesito lidiar._

"¿Qué año es?", Exige Derek.

El niño estudia a Derek cuidadosamente mientras se mueve. Es escuálido, probablemente solo tiene ocho años, con el cabello desordenado y la ropa sucia por jugar afuera. "Esa es una pregunta realmente extraña, Señor. ¿Quién no sabe qué año es? No es como si fuera enero, porque nunca puedo tener el año correcto en enero cuando volvemos a la escuela desde las vacaciones de Navidad, y todos mis maestros siempre se enojan mucho porque a veces me confundo con los años, pero en realidad, por lo general pongo sin pensar en la fecha de todos modos, intento concentrarme en mi trabajo escolar como mi madre me pidió, pero ..."

"Chico", interrumpió Derek, cambiando de un pie a otro con torpeza. Se da cuenta de cómo debe verse esto, parado de pie desnudo frente a un niño pequeño. Si alguien viene, lo van a disparar, y preferiría no tener que encontrar un lugar para esconderse y sanar cuando ni siquiera sabe dónde o cuándo esta. "No me importan tus cosas de la escuela. ¿Que año es?"

"2002". Derek hace los cálculos; en algún lugar, él tiene catorce años y toda su familia está viva. Inesperadamente, el dolor lo golpea y se desploma en el suelo, temblando e intentando no derrumbarse. "Señor, ¿estás bien? ¿Eres un criminal? ¿Estás herido? Mi padre es un diputado, lo llamaré si intentas algo malo. Si estás herido, puedo llamar a la mamá de mi mejor amigo porque ella es enfermera y es realmente agradable. Ella siempre me da una tirita de Batman cuando Scott y yo ..."

Derek levanta la cabeza bruscamente y el pequeño bruscamente deja de hablar y lo mira con miedo. Derek lo estudia de cerca esta vez. Él es más pequeño, mucho más joven, pero las señales todavía están allí. Una dispersión de pequeños lunares, una profunda herida en su rodilla que sería una cicatriz en diez años, y brillantes ojos color miel que lo miran con una familiar mezcla de miedo y curiosa fascinación. Derek inhala y no puede creer que no lo haya notado de inmediato. Es ligeramente diferente, más dulce de lo habitual, pero con los mismos toques de toffee y moras.

"¿Stiles?"

El chico da un paso atrás, y Derek puede sentir el repunte en su corazón.  _Mierda_ , piensa. Se suponía que no debía cambiar el pasado, y aquí está, hablando con Stiles como si se conocieran desde hace cinco años. Derek mira hacia el cielo, esperando que se derrumbe o algo así.

"¿Qué estás mirando, señor?" Derek salta porque de repente, Stiles está justo a su lado, y ¿cómo demonios se le acercó sigilosamente? Stiles está mirando al cielo, buscando lo que Derek estaba mirando.

"Nada."

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Pregunta Stiles. "¿Conoces a mi papá? ¿Por qué estás desnudo? ¿Estás herido? "Derek nunca pensó que vería a Stiles hablar _más_  de lo que lo hace ahora. En el futuro, no ahora. Cuando tenga veintiuno. Lo que sea.

Dios, la cabeza de Derek duele.

"¿Tienes algo con lo que pueda taparme?", Pregunta Derek, con las manos todavía firmemente sobre su basura. Esto sería incómodo con un extraño, pero sabiendo que es Stiles lo hace simplemente más incómodo.

Stiles niega con la cabeza, pero se quita la sudadera roja que lleva puesta y se la da a Derek. "Puedes usar esto". Derek lo toma y asiente con la cabeza mientras extiende la pequeña chaqueta sobre su regazo. Suspira porque no cubre mucho, pero Stiles solo sigue hablando. "Mi madre siempre dice que debería compartir más, pero ella no sabe que los niños en la escuela son malos y no les gusta compartir. Traté de compartir mis cómics, pero Jackson simplemente los rompió, y luego Nathan tomó mi taza de budín, y cuando le dije que debía compartir sus Cheetos, me empujó. Scott trató de empujarlo hacia atrás, pero simplemente empujó a Scott hacia abajo e hizo que Scott sufriera un ataque de asma ". Derek se da cuenta de que Stiles ha mencionado a su madre dos veces, lo que significa que todavía debe estar viva. Stiles nunca ha hablado mucho sobre la muerte de su madre, pero él sabe que ella estará muerta en uno o dos años. Desearía poder advertir a Stiles al respecto, desearía poder correr a su ser de catorce años y advertirle sobre Paige, Kate, toda su existencia miserable.

"Gracias", dice Derek, indicando la chaqueta.

Stiles se sienta en el suelo junto a él y cruza las piernas debajo de él. "¿Por qué estás desnudo? ¿Eres pobre? ¿Necesitas ropa? Mi madre siempre está dando cosas a la caridad, apuesto a que puedo conseguir que te dé algo de ropa. Puedo preguntarle ..."

"No se puede contarle a nadie sobre mí", dice Derek de repente. Él solo puede imaginar eso ahora, Stiles corriendo a su casa y diciéndole al sheriff que conoció a un hombre extraño y desnudo en el bosque. Él sabe cuán protector es él con el futuro Stiles; él solo puede imaginar cómo sería con el niño Stiles.

"¿Por qué no?" Esa mirada sospechosa vuelve a estar en el ojo de Stiles. "Eres un criminal, ¿verdad?"

"No soy un criminal", dice Derek con irritación. "Soy ... del futuro".

"¡No!" La cara de Stiles instantáneamente se ilumina y él está de rodillas, sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Eres un extraterrestre?"

"No soy un extraterrestre", gruñe Derek. Fuera de todo el espacio y el tiempo, ¿¿¿¿¿cómo terminó con Stiles de  _ocho años ?????_

"Viajaron en el tiempo en  _Star Trek_ y en  _Doctor Who_. ¿Tienes un doctor favorito? Me gustan los Cuatro, pero también un poco el Cinco. A mi papá le gusta mucho Seven ".

"No soy un extraterrestre", dice Derek. Está a punto de decirle que es un hombre lobo, pero se da cuenta de que el futuro de Stiles no sabía nada de hombres lobo, por lo que dice: "Soy solo un hombre del futuro".

"Impresionante." La cara de Stiles se derrite en una sonrisa, y Derek sonríe a pesar de sí mismo. "¿Cómo es en el futuro? ¿Hay aerotablas, coches voladores y naves espaciales?

"No" Derek rueda los ojos. "Miras demasiada televisión".

"¿Cómo es el futuro?", Pregunta Stiles mientras se tira torpemente al suelo.

"Mucho como ahora", dice Derek. Stiles parece decepcionado. "¿Qué?"

"No quiero que sea así ahora".

"¿Por qué?"

"Scott y yo queremos ser muy populares y tener muchas novias e ir a la universidad juntos y casarnos y vivir al lado del otro y tener muchos niños y perros. Scott ama a los perros ". Derek sonríe, piensa en Scott en la escuela de veterinarios y en Stiles en la universidad a muchos kilómetros de distancia. "Me pregunto si alguna vez me volveré popular. Me gusta unaa chica, su nombre es Lydia, y solo le gustan los chicos populares". Stiles se cruza de brazos con petulancia y parece tan abatido que Derek realmente quiere decirle que nunca la va a tener, pero que serán los mejores amigos algún día.

"Ser popular no importa", dice Derek.

"Suenas como mi madre".

"Entonces ella es una mujer inteligente".

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y luego se pone de pie. "Tengo que ir a casa a almorzar o mi madre se va a preocupar. ¿Quieres que te traiga un bocadillo?

"Eso suena genial."

Stiles sonríe, y Derek se da cuenta por primera vez que le falta uno de sus dientes inferiores. "No vayas a ningún lado. Volveré con un sándwich ".

"¿A dónde voy a ir? No llevo nada de ropa ".

Stiles se ríe y luego corre a través del bosque. Derek lo mira, encogiéndose cuando Stiles tropieza con casi todas las piedras y raíces expuestas que se cruzan en su camino. Derek no sabe qué hacer, así que simplemente se sienta allí y espera. Está a punto de quedarse dormido cuando siente el cosquilleo en sus extremidades y el bosque comienza a desvanecerse.

\-----

Derek aterriza despatarrado sobre su trasero en la casa Hale. Él solo se queda allí por unos momentos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando se siente lo suficientemente recuperado como para moverse, busca su alijo de ropa que guarda allí, y encuentra una camiseta y un par de jeans. Se los pone, y luego corre descalzo por el bosque, se dirige hacia donde dejó su automóvil. Cuando llega a la carretera, su auto se ha ido. Además de su día para nada espectacular, ahora su automóvil ha sido robado.

Como está en Beacon Hills y no tiene ganas de correr descalzo hasta su loft en la ciudad, se dirige hacia la casa de Stiles.

De todos modos, necesitan seriamente una charla.

\-----

El sheriff no está en casa, y Stiles está arriba mirando la televisión. Derek mira alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie esté mirando antes de subir por el costado de la casa y tocar la ventana de Stiles. Stiles no parece sorprendido de verlo.

"¿Cuándo regresaste?" Pregunta Stiles mientras levanta la ventana. Él cruza hacia la cama cuando Derek se balancea dentro de la habitación.

"Hace media hora. Alguien se robó mi auto ".

"Isaac tiene tu auto", explica Stiles mientras cierra su computadora portátil. "Papá llamó y me preguntó si estabas bien porque un agente encontró tu automóvil abandonado al costado de la carretera. Pensó que te había secuestrado una criatura".

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?", Pregunta Derek mientras se sienta en la silla de la computadora.

"Ayer."

Derek suspira y se pasa las manos por el pelo. Él no sabe por dónde empezar a entender lo que le está sucediendo. Él se sienta en el silencio con la cabeza entre las manos, solo escuchando el sonido de la respiración de Stiles.

Stiles debe haber sabido sobre el viaje en el tiempo, debe haberse dado cuenta de que fue él en el bosque ese día, justo después de que mataron a Laura, debe haber sabido que era el hombre desnudo que viajaba en el tiempo.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que me conociste cuando tenías ocho años?" Derek levanta la cabeza, y Stiles solo lo mira como si hubiera estado esperando esta conversación. Derek se da cuenta de que lo ha estado esperando durante años.

"Me dijiste que no lo hiciera", responde Stiles.

"No, no lo hice", argumenta Derek, y la expresión de Stiles es algo entre triste y frustrado. "Lo hice", dice Derek mientras comienza a entender, "solo ... todavía no te lo dije".

Stiles asiente. "Te traje un sándwich ese día, unas horas más tarde. Lo único que encontré fue mi sudadera con capucha roja junto a un árbol. Creí que te había imaginado. Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre ". Derek lo mira de cerca, y luego niega con la cabeza. Stiles dice: "No estaba seguro de la edad que tenías. Lo he estado esperando por mucho tiempo. No sabía que era una maldición de bruja. Nunca me dijiste."

"Entonces, ¿me conoces desde que tenías 8 años?"

Stiles asiente. "Sí."

"¿Cómo ... cómo nunca lo dejaste escapar?"

"Me dijiste que era imperativo que nunca te dijera nada, que era futuro para mí, creo, nada de todo esto hasta que te sucediera a ti. Dijiste que nunca lo hiciera, y nunca lo averiguaste". Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Confié en ti".

Derek se frota las sienes y gime. "Esto es tan jodidamente enloquecedor".

"Predicando al coro, amigo", dice Stiles con las manos en alto. "Tenía ocho años cuando conocí a un tipo desnudo en el bosque que me dijo que era un viajero del tiempo. He estado lidiando con esto por mucho tiempo. Bienvenido al club."

Derek se levanta de repente y se dirige hacia la ventana. "Esto es muy extraño".

"¡Derek, espera!" Stiles lo llama, pero Derek salta por la ventana y sale corriendo, a pesar de que todavía no tiene zapatos.

\-----

Derek ignora los mensajes de texto de Stiles durante tres días. Son solo repeticiones de las mismas pocas frases.

**Lo siento, nunca te lo dije.**

**Ni siquiera se lo dije a Scott**.

**Te lo juro, me dijiste que no lo hiciera. Enfréntate a ti mismo, no a mí.**

**Parece que lo manejas bien, entonces eso es todo, ¿verdad?**

Derek se pregunta cómo después de todo lo que le ha sucedido, este es el punto de ruptura. Esto es lo que lo tiene acurrucado en la cama bajo las sábanas, negándose a salir. Después del incendio, Laura no lo dejó trastabillar. Lloraban cada noche en sus habitaciones separadas, pero todos los días ella lo obligaba a salir (y a ella misma) de la cama y salir del apartamento. Empezaron visitando Nueva York, luego, cuando lo agotaron, exploraron los diferentes barrios y probaron todo tipo de alimentos que Nueva York tenía para ofrecer. Al final del primer año, tenían una tabla de comparación de pizza y ampollas en sus pies todos los días.

Pero ahora no tenía a Laura para obligarlo a salir de la cama. Solo tenía su manada, que ahora le tenía demasiado miedo como para acercársele. Podía ver cuando Isaac estaba al otro lado de la puerta, debatiendo si debería entrar a la habitación y hablar con Derek. Siempre decidía no hacerlo, y Derek se quedaba solo.

No era solo que estaba maldito y que ahora aparentemente viaja en el tiempo, pero que Stiles lo conoce desde que era un niño pequeño. Ese día cuando se encontró con Stiles en el bosque, justo después de que Laura murió, Stiles lo había conocido. Stiles lo conocía desde hacía ocho años en ese momento.

Por alguna razón, Derek se siente violado, como si le hubieran quitado algo más. Ha estado trabajando codo a codo con Stiles durante los últimos cinco años, y Stiles nunca mencionó que se conocían. Más que nada, se siente traicionado.

Cuando Stiles le envía un mensaje de texto nuevamente -  **Derek, por favor háblame**  - Derek toma su teléfono y enojado saca una respuesta.

**No quiero hablar contigo Nunca.**

Stiles no lo envía por mensaje de texto.

\-----

Un minuto, Derek está en la cama, y al siguiente está desnudo en el bosque. Gruñe y saca un palo de su costado que con la caída causó que se empalara en su piel. Desnudo _y_  sangrando, exactamente cómo quería comenzar esto.

Cuando mira a su alrededor, se sorprende al ver una pila de ropa y un par de zapatillas de casa encima de un tronco cercano. Derek los agarra y los olfatea. Huelen a humedad y ligeramente a humedad, pero es mejor que estar desnudo, así que se los pone, su costado ya casi está curado, y camina por el bosque.

"¡Derek!" Mira hacia los árboles y ve a Stiles corriendo hacia él, con las mejillas enrojecidas y sin aliento. Él es más mayor esta vez, tal vez diez u once. Su cabeza se afeita en el corte de zumbido, y es unos centímetros más alto, igual de flaco. Hay algo muy diferente en él de la última vez que Derek lo conoció.

Si Stiles tiene diez u once años, eso significa que su madre murió recientemente. Significa que el fuego ... Derek hace una cosa muy estúpida y luego inhala. Se atraganta con el olor a humo en el aire, el leve olor a carne chamuscada.

Él cae de rodillas, tosiendo y jadeando mientras trata de sacar el olor de su nariz, de su boca. Stiles está agachado junto a él, su mano descansando con comodidad en su espalda. "¿Estás bien?", Pregunta Stiles en voz baja mientras Derek tironea.

"¿Parece que estoy bien?", Gruñe Derek. Está tratando de controlar a su lobo, porque Stiles aún no  _sabe_  nada de hombres lobo, y sus colmillos y garras están fuera, sus ojos azules.

"Oh", dice Stiles de repente. Él lanza sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek, su cara enterrada contra la parte posterior del cuello de Derek. El acto impresiona tanto a Derek que se transforma en humano. "Lo siento mucho. Mi papá no me dejó ir al funeral, porque dijo que no conocía a los Hales, y traté de decirle que éramos amigos, pero no me creyó". Derek siente que se resquebraja un poco, y lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos. "Yo estaba allí, sin embargo, en la estación de policía esa noche. Cuando tú y Laura ... Te di mi Reese's Cups porque sabía cuánto te gustaban, y solo me mirabas como si no me conocieras, pero las tomaste de todos modos. Comer mis dulces favoritos me ayudó un poco después de que mi madre murió ".

Derek está sorprendido por la fuerza de su propio recuerdo olvidado. Sentado en la incómoda silla de plástico de la estación de policía mientras Laura hablaba con el ayudante y los trabajadores sociales, un niño pequeño se le acercó. "Sé que son tus favoritos", dijo mientras le entregaba el caramelo a Derek. "Te harán sentir mejor." El niño le sonrió mientras Derek solo miraba el paquete en su mano, confundido y entumecido.

"¡Stiles!" Había gritado el sheriff desde el pasillo. "¡Vuelve aquí, ahora mismo! ¡Te dije que no salgas de mi oficina! "El chico había corrido por el pasillo con las extremidades agitadas, pero había mirado sobre su hombro para saludar y sonreír antes de desaparecer de nuevo en la oficina del sheriff.

Ese fue Stiles. Derek no lo sabía en ese momento, pero ese era Stiles, y Stiles lo había conocido aunque no tenía idea de quién era.

"¿Ese eras tú?", Pregunta Derek, con voz tensa. Stiles se aleja y asiente con la cabeza. "¿Sabes quién soy ahora?"

La cara de Stiles se arruga confundida. "No eres el mismo Derek que vino a verme la semana pasada, ¿verdad?"

Derek niega con la cabeza. "Solo te conocí una vez, cuando tenías ocho años".

"Oh". Stiles asiente y extiende su mano. "Soy Stiles Stilinski. Encantada de conocerte."

Derek mira la mano ofrecida, pero extiende la mano y la sacude.

\-----

Derek no se molesta en tocar la ventana de Stiles antes de levantarla y entrar en su habitación.

"Un día, vas a venir a verme haciendo algo que no quieres ver", dice Stiles, sin siquiera detener el videojuego que estaba jugando. "¿Qué deseas?"

"Estuve contigo en el bosque", dice Derek. Eso hace que Stiles detenga su juego y se vuelva a mirarlo. "No pasó mucho tiempo después del incendio. Te presentaste a ti mismo ".

"Fue una noche difícil", dice Stiles, tirando el control al suelo. Él mira a Derek de cerca. "¿Estás bien? Si recuerdo bien, entonces no te estaba yendo tan bien ".

"Estoy bien", miente Derek, y puede decir que Stiles puede ver a través de él.

"Amigo, me senté contigo en el parque durante horas mientras llorabas", dice Stiles. "No estás bien".

"Si sabes la respuesta, ¿por qué preguntaste jodee?", Espetó Derek. "Desde que conoces la puta respuesta a todo sobre mí. Ya sabes mi puto futuro ".

"No sé todo", dice Stiles. "Solo sé las partes que ya he vivido. Mi futuro no tengo ni idea. Nunca me lo dirías ".

"¡Odio esto!", Exclama Derek. "Odio que sepa más sobre mi vida que yo, que he vivido una parte de mi vida, pero no lo hice porque volví en el tiempo, pero aún no he vivido en el futuro".

"¿Cómo crees que me siento?", Grita Stiles. "Derek, eras mi mejor amigo como Scott mientras crecía. Durante mucho tiempo, pensé que eras imaginario, que te había inventado. ¡Pensé que estaba loco! Había inventado un amigo imaginario que era una versión más antigua de un niño que nunca había conocido y que vivía en la Reserva. ¿Cómo crees que eso me hizo sentir?"

"¿Qué diablos es mi problema?", Dice Derek. "¿Por qué sigo yendo a hablar con un niño  _de ocho años_?"

"Yo no siempre tenía ocho años, ¿sabes?" Derek lo mira. "Además, me conocías como Stiles, de veintiún años. Creo que te hizo sentir conectado de alguna manera ".

"Entonces, ¿acabo de arruinar tu vida además de la mía?"

"No arruinaste mi vida".

"Estoy sorprendido", Derek resopla. "Entonces, era solo una cosa. Me aparecería, estarías allí, ¿al final de la historia?"

Stiles asiente. "Bastante. A veces apareciste cuando no estaba allí. Encontraría la ropa apilada en otro lugar en un montón, encontraría una fogata fría que no estaba allí antes. Traté de estar ahí para ti tanto como pude ".

"Tenemos que encontrar una manera de romper la maldición", dice Derek mientras pasea por la habitación de Stiles. "No puedo seguir haciendo esto. ¿Alguna vez rompo la maldición?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Por lo general, luces así", hace un gesto con la mano en dirección a Derek, "cada vez que te veo. Pero sospecho que probablemente te veas así por un tiempo ".

"¿Me ayudarás a romper la maldición?", Pregunta Derek. "Tal vez entre tú y Lydia, puedan encontrar algo".

"Sí, claro, por supuesto". Stiles asiente, y Derek se da cuenta de que parece que hay algo que está conteniendo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hay más en todo esto", dice Derek. Señala con el dedo a Stiles. "¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"

"No puedo decírtelo", dice Stiles, y para su crédito, parece que le duele. "Me hiciste prometer que no lo haría. Dijiste que había ciertas cosas que debías descubrir en tu propia línea de tiempo ".

Derek gruñe y se precipita hacia la ventana. "¡Mierda! Avísame si encuentras algo". Derek se deja caer en la noche y simplemente corre.

\-----

El viaje en el tiempo se convierte en algo tan regular que Derek se acostumbra. La mayoría de las veces, termina en el bosque con el joven Stiles. Pero a veces termina en lugares que no reconoce, como calles concurridas donde la gente habla diferentes idiomas, o en momentos que obviamente sabe que no es el presente basado en la ropa. Lo más lejos que ha regresado es en algún momento de la década de 1970, cuando terminó en un callejón vacío en una gran ciudad que no reconoció en el medio de la noche.

Una vez que termina en una calle familiar en Nueva York, y se agacha detrás de un contenedor de basura cuando detecta su olor, ve el cabello oscuro caminando por la calle. Sus miembros comienzan a hormiguear antes de poder decir si la chica que se vuelve para mirarlo es Laura.

Él se dice a sí mismo que no. Es más fácil de esa manera.

\-----

Derek abre la puerta del desván lo suficiente para permitir que Stiles entre, la computadora portátil bajo un brazo y dos grandes tomos de aspecto antiguo debajo del otro. Derek va inmediatamente al refrigerador y toma dos refrescos y se une a Stiles en el sofá.

"¿Qué has encontrado?" Derek pregunta mientras se sienta al lado de Stiles.

"Creo que para romper la maldición, tenemos que usar una alquimia complicada que no estoy seguro de poder hacer", explica Stiles. Abre el libro y apunta a una página escrita completamente en latín. "Lydia me tradujo esto, y ni siquiera sé dónde conseguir la mitad de estos ingredientes".

"Joder", dice Derek.

"Voy a seguir buscando, pero es posible que tenga que  _encontrar_  a una bruja que esté familiarizada con la maldición y esté dispuesta a deshacerla".

"Estoy cansado, Stiles", dice Derek. "Viajé cuatro veces esta semana. Te vi tres veces, terminé en otro lugar en otro momento. Es agotador". Se deja caer contra el sofá y suspira.

Stiles cierra su computadora portátil y empuja los libros hacia un lado. "No hables de la maldición esta noche", dice. "Vamos a salir. Yo invito. Cena, una película, bolos, algo".

"Stiles, realmente no ..."

"No, lo creo". Stiles se pone de pie, se inclina hacia atrás y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. "Mira, lo siento, no puedo decirte cosas, y me detuve mucho de ti por tanto tiempo. No es como si tuviera un maldito libro de reglas sobre esto o algo así. Solo era un niño, Derek, y tú eras, bueno, tú, un adulto, y me dijiste que no lo dijera nunca, así que no lo hice".

"Lo sé", dice Derek, porque lo hace. Después de meses de esto, finalmente entiende por qué Stiles se lo impidió, entiende por qué en algún momento en el futuro le dice a Stiles que lo mantenga en secreto. "Ahora lo entiendo. Ya no estoy enojado contigo ".

Stiles sonríe, y Derek cree que es la primera sonrisa real que ha visto desde que todo esto comenzó. "Bueno. Ahora ven. Necesitas divertirte un poco ".

Derek le permite a Stiles arrastrarlo al Jeep y entrar a un restaurante en la ciudad. "¿Chili cheese fries? ¿En serio? " Stiles mira a Derek divertido después de que la camarera ha tomado su orden.

"Eso es rico viniendo de ti", dice Derek.

"Oh, no estoy juzgando. Usualmente obtienes montones de proteínas o ensaladas llenas de cosas que no puedo pronunciar ".

"¿Ves algo saludable en este menú?" Derek señala el menú del comedor en el titular en el borde de la mesa. "Básicamente me obligaste a comer comida chatarra".

"Te estoy robando tus papas fritas con queso y chile", dice Stiles.

"No si tienes intención de mantener los dedos", responde Derek. Stiles se ríe, y Derek siente que parte de la tensión se despega de sus hombros.

Es extraño, sentado frente a Stiles ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo con él cuando era niño. No es que haya hecho que Derek se parezca más a Stiles -casi cinco años después de ser manada ha hecho que Derek le tenga mucho cariño-, pero es como si ahora lo entendiera. Como ciertas piezas de Stiles están ocupando su lugar en su mente.

Cuando la mesera trae la comida, Stiles ignora su propio plato para agarrar las papas fritas con queso y chile. Derek lo deja.

Es fácil y cómodo, ya que comen en silencio, Stiles roba papas fritas de su plato cada pocos minutos. Es algo completamente nuevo entre ellos, pero se siente familiar y correcto.

\-----

"¿El viaje en coche?" Sugiere Stiles mientras sale del estacionamiento del restaurante. "Están jugando una maratón de películas de acción de los 80".

Derek rueda los ojos, pero se encoge de hombros. "Claro, está bien".

"Gah, no pareces tan feliz." Stiles lo empuja juguetonamente, y Derek se encuentra sonriendo. "Sé lo mucho que amas las películas malas de Schwarzenegger, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Cuál están mostrando?"

" _Comando_."

"Bueno."

"Y _First Blood_ , aunque obviamente es Stallone. Va a ser épico". Derek sacude la cabeza, pero no está en desacuerdo.

Derek les compra refrescos cuando llegan allí, y Stiles insiste en Reese's Cups y Twizzlers. Cuando vuelven al Jeep, Stiles abre el paquete de Reese's Cups y le ofrece uno a Derek. Cuando Derek toma la suya, pregunta: "¿Recuerdas ...?"

"¿Cuando solía darte Reese's Cups en el bosque porque eran tus favoritos?" Stiles se gira hacia Derek y lo observa en la oscuridad del Jeep. Sus piernas están dobladas en el asiento frente a él, descansando sobre el volante. Derek piensa que parece un pretzel humano. "¿O la vez que te los di en la estación y no sabías quién era?"

"Ambos", dice Derek.

Stiles asiente y mordisquea los bordes de su Reese's Cup, mordiendo los bordes afilados hasta que no queda nada más que chocolate redondo y liso. Derek ha visto a Stiles hacer eso numerosas veces cuando era niño en el bosque, se pregunta cómo nunca lo había notado hacerlo hasta ahora. "Recuerdo todo sobre tus visitas. ¿Eso me hace sonar extraño?"

Derek niega con la cabeza. "No."

Derek no le dice que también está empezando a recordar todo.

\-----

"No sé por qué te gusta esa película", dice Stiles después de que  _Commando_  termina. "Es horrible."

"Cállate, es mejor que  _Beverly Hills Cop_ ".

"¡Aguanta la lengua!" Stiles se ríe y toma su refresco, que está vacío, por lo que Derek le entrega su taza medio llena. Stiles bebe de la pajita mientras cava en la bolsa de Twizzlers. "¿Por qué no hemos hecho esto antes?"

"¿Qué?"

"Esto", dice Stiles, agitando su mano alrededor del Jeep. "Colgado, en condiciones de servidumbre, lo que sea".

"Nunca parecía haber tiempo", responde Derek.

"El resto de nosotros encontramos tiempo", señala Stiles. "Solía pasar mucho tiempo con Cora antes de ir a la universidad".

"Ninguno de ustedes parecía quererme cerca", finalmente dice Derek. Recuerda las noches solitarias en el desván cuando la manada estaba fuera. Derek nunca ha sido social, nunca ha sido alguien para salir, pero de vez en cuando quería acompañarlos para una película o una cena. Simplemente, nunca parecían quererlo, el hermano mayor, de aspecto hosco, que arruinaría toda la diversión.

"Probablemente fui principalmente yo", dice Stiles casi para sí mismo.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué crees?", Pregunta Stiles, y de repente tiene sentido. Es más fácil pretender que no conocía a Derek si Derek no estaba realmente cerca. "Pero lo estamos haciendo ahora, y eso es todo lo que importa, ¿verdad?"

"¿Alguna vez vas a decirle a Scott que me conocías?", Pregunta Derek.

Stiles mira por el parabrisas por un rato. Finalmente, dice: "No. Scott está teniendo suficientes problemas con el hecho del viaje en el tiempo ahora. ¿Te imaginas si le dijera que te conozco de la mayor parte de mi vida?" Él mira a Derek. "¿Sería extraño si dijera que no quiero decirle? ¿Que quería guardármelo? "

Derek sacude la cabeza, porque lo comprende. Él tampoco quiere compartir a Stiles con nadie. "No, no suena raro en absoluto".

Stiles bebe el resto de su refresco, y Derek le da un cinco para ir a comprar uno nuevo. Él trae un refresco grande y otro paquete de dulces. Derek piensa que Stiles se sonroja cuando le da la segunda Copa Reese.

Derek se transporta durante la mitad de  _First Blood_ , y cuando se orienta y roba la ropa del garaje de alguien, se da cuenta de que está muy decepcionado, así fue como terminó su noche con Stiles.

\-----

Unos días más tarde, Derek está en algún lugar de Beacon Hills, él puede ver eso. No hay ropa en el bosque, por lo que irrumpe en una casa vacía y roba ropa y zapatos antes de dirigirse a las calles. La tarde es fría, y Derek desearía haber tenido una chaqueta o una camisa extra; la camiseta delgada no está haciendo nada para bloquear el frío.

Él piensa que es a principios de los noventa basado en los autos, pero Derek nunca ha sido bueno para identificar marcas y modelos de autos. Está entrando al barrio de Stilinski cuando ve luces rojas y azules destellando detrás de él.

Derek hace un descanso para eso. "¡Detente!", Grita el policía, y de repente hay otro coche del sheriff que le corta la fuga por la calle lateral. Rápidamente, cambia de dirección y se topa con el frente de un tercer automóvil que no sabía que estaba allí. Mientras está en el suelo, tres agentes lo rodean, con las armas apuntando hacia él.

"Vamos, hijo. Vamos a sacarte de la acera ".

Derek parpadea el aturdimiento de sus ojos mientras el hombre le da palmadas en las esposas. "¿Sheriff Stilinski?"

El sheriff se ríe. "Todavía no, hijo. Quizás algún día. Pero buen intento". Derek deja que el sheriff lo arrastre a la parte trasera de su patrullero. "Cuida tu cabeza allí".

Derek pasa dos días en la cárcel antes de terminar de vuelta en el desván.

\-----

"¿No deberíamos estar investigando?" Derek pregunta mientras Stiles gira el Jeep en el parque.

"Derek, pasaste dos días en la cárcel. Creo que podemos tomarnos una noche libre ", dice Stiles mientras se detiene en un lugar de estacionamiento.

"¡Esa es la razón exacta por la que deberíamos investigar!"

"No. Voy a prohibirlo por ahora. Estás prohibido de todas las actividades relacionadas con la investigación hasta que tengas tiempo para descomprimirte y calmarte". Stiles se sienta en el asiento trasero y lanza un guante de béisbol al pecho de Derek. "Venga."

Stiles se dirige hacia el campo de béisbol, llevando una canasta de pelotas de béisbol y su bate colgando de su hombro. Él está usando una gorra de béisbol y golpeó las zapatillas de deporte.

"No estoy vestido para el béisbol, Stiles", dice Derek. Stiles se encoge de hombros.

"No importa. No vamos a jugar con  _solo_  dos personas ". Derek gruñe mientras se pone el guante. Está un poco apretado, lo que dificulta moverlo correctamente. Stiles rueda sus hombros y luego lanza el balón a Derek, y Derek lo echa de menos. "Pensé que eras bueno en esto, reflejos de hombres lobo y todo".

"Tal vez si no tuviera un guante de niño", dice bruscamente Derek.

"No es un guante para niños", dice Stiles mientras atrapa el balón Derek lo tira. "No todos nosotros tenemos manos anormalmente grandes. En serio amigo, eres como un extraño mutante. Un gigante o un troll. Tienes manos de troll ".

"No tengo manos de troll", murmura Derek mientras atrapa la pelota. Lanza la pelota un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, y Stiles comienza a saltar mientras saca su mano del guante y la sacude con pequeños gemidos. Derek sonríe.

"El hecho de que tengas manos de trol mutantes no significa que tengas que intentar arruinar mis manos perfectas".

"¿No te refieres a manos de pollo esqueléticas?"

"Oh, estas provocandome, manos trolls".

"Vamos, pollito".

Tres horas más tarde, comparten una bebida deportiva en el césped de la primera base. Los músculos de Derek se sienten bien usados y sueltos, y se siente satisfecho.

"¿Ves?" Dice Stiles, golpeando su hombro. "Te dije que esto era mejor que investigar".

"Tal vez." Derek toma un largo sorbo de la bebida con sabor a bayas.

"Siempre deberías escucharme. Siempre estoy en lo correcto. Solo hazlo una regla general. Le he estado contando esto a Scott durante años, pero por alguna razón, todavía se niega a escucharme la mitad del tiempo ... "

"Tal vez si hablaras menos". Derek se agacha cuando Stiles le golpea la cabeza.

"Te gusta escucharme hablar".

"Ciertamente no".

"No mientas", dice Stiles mientras agarra la botella. "Me has estado escuchando durante años. Solías sentarte y escucharme durante horas".

"Es tan raro", dice Derek mientras recoge un trozo de hierba y lo gira entre sus dedos. "Para ti está en el pasado, y para mí, aún no ha sucedido, o simplemente sucedió hace dos semanas".

Stiles coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Derek y la aprieta. "En ese momento eras muy amable conmigo", dice Stiles. "Mucho mejor que tú para mí ahora, ahora que lo pienso".

"Tenías ocho años. ¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Ser un idiota?"

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras, pero como ya sé lo que pasa, sé que nunca eres malo conmigo". Stiles choca con su hombro de nuevo. "Es extraño ahora saber que todas las veces que te hablé, también estábamos hablando así".

Se sientan en silencio, compartiendo el resto de la bebida deportiva mientras el sol se hunde bajo los árboles. Derek se encuentra mirando las manos de Stiles, los dedos largos y delicados que nunca descansan. Revolotean sobre sus rodillas desnudas y sus espinillas, sobre la hierba, a través de su pelo y sobre su camisa. Derek se pregunta qué sentirían al revolotear por su cuello, a través de su pecho, a través de su piel desnuda, nunca descansando, puntos de contacto continuos y electricidad.

Derek mira hacia abajo a sus manos anormalmente grandes, los dedos gruesos y el cabello oscuro espolvoreándole los nudillos. Stiles se estira y agarra una de sus manos y la reclina contra su palma. Se inclina y dice: "No tienes manos de troll".

"Nunca pensé que las tuviera", dice Derek, pero se siente ruborizado de todos modos.

"Tienes manos buenas y fuertes", dice Stiles asintiendo antes de soltar su mano. Derek todavía puede sentir su cosquilleo en la palma.

"Supongo que no tienes manos de pollo".

"¿Supones?" Stiles se ríe y Derek observa mientras desliza sus dedos en su cabello. Él quiere decirle a Stiles que son perfectos, al igual que el resto de él.

En cambio, él dice: "Sí, no son tan malos".

Stiles se ríe y vuelve a caer sobre la hierba. Derek se acuesta a su lado y mira hacia el cielo, ahora una mezcla de púrpuras, rosas y naranjas. "Gracias por esta noche."

"Es increíble cuando estoy en lo cierto", dice Stiles, y Derek sonríe cuando siente la parte posterior de la mano de Stiles apoyada en la suya.

\-----

Stiles no aparece durante horas cuando Derek llega esta vez. Derek encuentra la ropa rancia en un tronco cerca de una pila de juguetes. Después de que Derek está vestido, se agacha y ve que no es una pila en absoluto. Es una pista grande de algún tipo hecha con una combinación de rieles de plástico para juguetes. No fue aquí la última vez que Derek estuvo, entonces eso significa que Stiles debe haber estado trabajando en eso mientras esperaba a que Derek apareciera.

Derek odia la idea de que Stiles juegue solo en el bosque, esperando a que aparezca, por lo que se va a los árboles, tratando de disipar parte de la tensión en sus hombros.

Stiles aparece a última hora de la tarde con galletas y una mochila. Derek capta su olor tan pronto como entra en el bosque, por lo que está sentado en el tronco, esperándolo cuando aparece en el claro. Toda la cara de Stiles se ilumina cuando ve a Derek, y corre los últimos metros hasta que se detiene frente a él.

"¡Estás aquí! ¡Realmente estás aquí! "

"Lo estoy."

Stiles tiene ocho años, es pequeño, con cabello desordenado y un diente delantero perdido esta vez.

"Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo y no querías ser mi amigo nunca más ", dice Stiles mientras saca su mochila y la deja caer al suelo.

"No puedo controlarlo", explica Derek. "Simplemente desaparezco y aparezco en lugares al azar".

"Eso es extraño", dice Stiles. "Eres raro, pero me gustas de todos modos". Derek se ríe mientras Stiles abre la bolsa de galletas y le entrega una a Derek. Derek toma un bocado; es sorprendentemente perfecto. Stiles nota su reacción y sonríe. "Mi mamá los hizo. Ella hace las mejores galletas ".

"Ella lo hace."

"¿Tu mamá hace buenas galletas?

Derek asiente. "Ella las hacía. Ella hacía mejores los pasteles, sin embargo ".

"¿Lo hacía?" Stiles se sienta en las hojas y comienza a abrir su mochila. "¿Ella no cocina más?"

"Um, ella está muerta".

Stiles mira a Derek por un momento antes de ponerse de pie y arrojar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. "Lo siento", dice en voz baja. "No me puedo imaginar perder a mi madre. ¿Quieres mi galleta?"

"No", Derek sonríe mientras empuja la oleada de emoción en su interior.

Stiles busca en la mochila y saca un paquete de Reese's Cups. Él los abre, y le ofrece uno a Derek. "Estos son mis favoritos. Siempre me hacen sentir mejor cuando me siento triste ".

Derek sonríe y toma el chocolate. "También son mis favoritos". Stiles sonríe mientras comienza a mordisquear los bordes de los dulces en un gesto tan familiar que el corazón de Derek se aprieta.

"Tengo autos y camiones monstruo", dice Stiles mientras sienta la Copa Reese en el suelo sin pensar. "He estado construyendo una pista mientras te esperaba. Va a ser  _increíble"._ Stiles saca camiones y autos y le entrega uno a Derek. "¿Te gustan los camiones monstruo?"

"¿A quién no?"

Stiles sonríe desdentado y coloca el auto sobre el tronco. Él recoge su dulce y da un mordisco. "A Scott le encantan los camiones monstruosos. ¡Su mamá acaba de comprarle una nueva pista grande que tiene edificios y rampas que puedes manejar! "

"Suena divertido", dice Derek mientras empuja distraídamente su camión por la pista.

"Los padres de Scott se van a divorciar, así que ha estado un poco triste últimamente. ¡Su padre está en el FBI! ", Dice Stiles con entusiasmo. "Pero no me gusta mucho, a pesar de que tiene un trabajo genial. Sin embargo, ser diputado es mejor que estar en el FBI ", dice Stiles, y Derek sonríe ante la lealtad ciega hacia su padre. "El papá de Scott hace llorar a la Sra. McCall, y hace llorar a Scott y estar triste, y Scott es mi mejor amigo y nadie debería hacerlo llorar. Su padre es un idiota". Stiles levanta la vista de repente. "No le digas a nadie que dije eso".

Derek no dice nada, ¿como _a quién diablos le diría_  ?, solo recuerda el breve tiempo del padre de Scott en Beacon Hills, lo que dejó un mal sabor en la boca de todos. Derek no estaba triste por verlo irse de nuevo.

"¿Sabes si Scott y yo seremos amigos por mucho tiempo?" Pregunta Stiles, sus ojos grandes y brillantes. Derek duda, y Stiles parece aplastado. "Oh, Dios mío, no lo somos, ¿verdad?" Las lágrimas asoman en sus ojos y corren por su rostro, y Derek entra en pánico.

"¡No no! Por favor, no llores", Derek dice mientras Stiles agarra sus autos de juguete, su labio se tambalea. "Mierda."

"Dijiste palabrotas", dice Stiles.

"Gracias por señalar eso", señala Derek. Stiles se ríe a pesar de sus lágrimas.

"No quiero no ser amigo de Scott. Scott a veces me enoja, pero es como mi hermano porque no tenemos hermanos ". Stiles arroja sus coches al bosque y se pone de pie, resoplando. "No quiero jugar más". Comienza a alejarse, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, y luego Derek hace una estupidez.

"Aún eres el mejor amigo", dice. Stiles se detiene y mira a Derek por encima del hombro con recelo.

"Lo dices para hacer que me sienta mejor".

Derek suspira. "¿Por qué te mentiría?"

Stiles se limpia la nariz con la parte posterior de su brazo. "¿Realmente seguimos siendo amigos?"

"Más cerca que nunca", responde Derek. "Pero no puedes decirle. Ni siquiera debería haberte dicho ". Derek echó un vistazo al cielo, solo para asegurarse.

Stiles está sonriendo, su rostro y sus ojos aún rojos. "No se lo diré, lo prometo". Se vuelve hacia el bosque. "Perdí mis autos".

"Arrojaste tus autos", Derek corrige cuando se une a Stiles. "Te ayudaré a encontrarlos".

"Bueno."

Mientras están buscando, Derek dice: "Nunca le puedes contar a nadie nada de lo que sabes sobre mí o sobre el futuro".

"¿Por qué?"

"Lo arruinará todo." Derek se agacha frente a Stiles y envuelve las manos alrededor de sus pequeños brazos con cuidado. "Sabrás cosas que incluso yo no sabré. Si alguna vez te encuentras conmigo, no sabré quién eres, y no puedes decirme que te conozco ".

"Pero ... ¿qué pasa si me equivoco y accidentalmente te lo digo?" Pregunta Stiles, preocupado mordiendo su labio inferior de una manera que Derek lo ha visto hacer mil veces.

"No lo harás".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque ya lo he vivido", dice Derek con una sonrisa. "Sé que no lo estropearas".

Stiles sonríe y Derek agita su cabello.

Derek encuentra los autos en la maleza y juegan hasta que Derek desaparece.

\-----

Derek es golpeado en un callejón por cinco tipos que lo atrapan corriendo desnudo. Está bastante seguro de que tiene múltiples costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, un fémur roto, una mandíbula rota y una conmoción cerebral. Después de que se desvanece, no reaparece en el desván, sino en una calle en medio de un vecindario en Beacon Hills. Afortunadamente, es la mitad del día y la mayoría de las casas están vacías. Le toma media hora entrar en la casa más cercana porque caminar sobre su pierna es imposible y apenas puede respirar.

Cuando Stiles toma el teléfono, Derek pregunta: "¿Qué año es?"

"El presente", responde Stiles. "¿Dónde estás?" Derek le da la dirección y sale de la casa, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás. Él hace que Stiles limpie la sangre lo mejor que pueda y rocíe el resto con limpiador debajo del mostrador antes de meterlo en el Jeep.

"Te llevaré con Deaton", dice Stiles.

"No", dice Derek. "Llévame a casa. Solo necesito sanar ".

"¿Estás seguro?" Derek solo gruñe.

Para cuando llegan al desván, él es capaz de ejercer suficiente presión sobre su pierna para cojear adentro con Stiles sosteniéndolo. Tiene una manta de la parte trasera del Jeep atado a su cintura.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Pregunta Stiles cuando Derek se desploma sobre la cama, su cuerpo duele tanto que sana que apenas puede soportarlo. Él trata de responder, pero está lastimado demasiado como para molestarse. "¿Derek? No me voy a ir."

Derek piensa que es una gran idea, pero él simplemente se acuesta allí, gimiendo cuando los huesos y el tejido se unen. Stiles trae un recipiente con agua y un trapo a la cama y le limpia la sangre.

"¿Qué pasó?" Stiles murmura mientras pasa un largo tiempo limpiándole la cara. Él tiene que limpiar el trapo tres veces. "¿Quien te hizo esto?"

"Algunos muchachos en el futuro, creo", dice Derek. "No les gustó que hubiera un hombre desnudo corriendo por las calles". Derek resopla y se arrepiente cuando le duele el pecho. "Me llamaron pervertido".

"Eres un poco asqueroso, ya sabes, simplemente apareciendo desnudo en todas partes", dice Stiles, con un toque de afecto burlón en su tono. "Todo el mundo sabe que tienes un cuerpo perfecto, no tienes que andar desnudo para llegar a casa". Stiles se limpia cuidadosamente el barro de la clavícula rota. "Culpo a las visitas a mi infancia por mi propio complejo de inferioridad".

Derek mira a Stiles. "¿De Verdad?"

Stiles gira sus ojos. "No, idiota. ¿Por qué me compararía con un hombre desnudo que viaja en el tiempo? Eso es una locura". Stiles se ríe y el sonido se extiende suavemente a través del cuerpo de Derek.

Stiles se queda con él durante la noche y se duerme junto a él en la cama.

\-----

Derek va a un restaurante dos semanas más tarde con la ropa que sacó de un K-Mart y los cinco dólares que robó del bolso de una dama.

Está a punto de sentarse en el bar cuando huele un perfume familiar y se da vuelta para ver a su madre sentada sola en un reservado, leyendo el periódico. Derek se siente atraído hacia ella como un imán, incapaz de controlar sus piernas mientras camina y se detiene al lado de la mesa. Ella mira hacia arriba y lo mira con curiosidad.

"¿Eres Talia Hale?"

"Lo soy."

"¿Puedo?", Pregunta, señalando el asiento. Ella asiente y nunca quita los ojos de él mientras él se desliza en la cabina frente a ella. "¿Eres el Alfa de estas partes?"

"Ya lo sabes", dice, deslizando su taza de café hacia él. Ella le indica a la camarera. "¿Puedo tomar otra taza de café y una orden de panqueques de fresa con un lado de tocino extra crujiente?" La camarera asiente, y Derek la mira boquiabierta.

"¿Como supiste?"

"Debes pensar que soy una madre bastante horrible si pensaras que no reconocería el aroma de mi propio hijo." Ella inclina su cabeza y lo estudia. "¿La maldición de la bruja?"

"¿Como supiste?"

"He leído los libros, cariño." Ella baja la voz, su labio se encrespa. "No me convertí en alfa por nada".

Derek intenta controlar sus emociones, porque su madre podrá decir si algo anda mal. Pero es imposible. Su madre está sentada frente a él, sonriendo y hablando como si no hubiera estado muerta durante una década. Ella es más joven de lo que él recuerda, pero ella sabía su orden de panqueques, lo que significa que debe ser al menos un niño pequeño.

"Tienes siete años", responde ella, aunque él no hizo la pregunta. "Estás en el parque con Laura y Peter. Tu padre está en casa cuidando a Cora ".

Los panqueques aparecen entonces, lo que afortunadamente distrae a Derek de su abrumador dolor. Se concentra en los latidos del corazón de su madre, el sonido de su respiración, el olor de su perfume mientras corta el desayuno.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado muerta?", Pregunta después de unos momentos de silencio. Levanta los ojos, y de repente están húmedos y amenazan con derramarse en cualquier momento. Derek mira nerviosamente hacia el cielo, porque al igual que Stiles, esta era una reunión que nunca debería haber sucedido. Pero al menos Stiles no sabía quién era. "No vas a destrozar el tejido del tiempo porque lo descubrí. Déjame adivinar, ¿Alan te dijo que tengas cuidado?" Derek asiente, y ella sonríe. "Tiene razón, no puedes cambiar lo que sucedió. En tu línea de tiempo, esto ya ha ocurrido ".

"Odio esto", dice Derek. Talia se extiende y cubre su mano, y Derek la mira fijamente, el contacto envía tantas emociones a través de su cuerpo que no puede respirar.

"Tanto tiempo, ¿eh?" Derek odia la forma en que su hermoso rostro se ve triste. "Siempre supe que era una posibilidad, cariño. Los Alfas tienden a tener vidas cortas ".

"Lo siento", es todo lo que Derek puede decir. Ella sonríe.

"Disparates. Háblame de tu vida. Cuéntame sobre tu padre, tus hermanas y Peter. ¿Cómo están todos? " Derek es incapaz de mentir sobre su padre, pero se las arregla para dar suficiente de la verdad sobre Laura cuando todavía estaba viva que su madre cree que solo ella y su padre están muertos. Ella se ríe de Cora viajando con mochila por Sudamérica, y cuando él le cuenta acerca de la nueva manada, ella sonríe felizmente, y cuando habla de Stiles, pregunta: "¿El hijo del sheriff? Escuché que recientemente tuvo un hijo". Talia sonríe. "¿Te hace feliz, Derek?"

"¿Qué? No, no es así ", dice Derek, empujando los restos de salsa de fresa en su plato.

"Puedes ser un adulto ahora, pero no puedes mentirle a tu madre más de lo que puedes a los siete".

"No es así para él", retribuye Derek.

Talia se encoge de hombros. "Entonces él es un idiota". Derek suelta una carcajada.

Caminan hacia un bosque cercano después del desayuno, y Talia se sienta con él hasta que se desvanece, el aroma de su perfume aún se adhiere a su piel cuando se materializa desnudo en la habitación de Stiles.

"¿Derek?" Stiles le arroja una sudadera y un par de pantalones cortos de gimnasia que son un poco demasiado pequeños y permanece en silencio mientras Derek se los pone. Cuando Derek está completamente vestido, se queda parado en el medio de la habitación, mirándose los pies. "Derek, ¿qué pasó?" Pregunta Stiles, su mano deslizándose por el brazo de Derek y sobre su hombro.

"Pasé el día con mi madre", susurra Derek. Stiles lo jala en la cama y lo acuna en sus brazos mientras Derek lucha contra las lágrimas ya que sabe que no puede permitirse llorar. "Es como si tuviera que seguir perdiéndolos", susurra.

"Maldita maldición de bruja".

Él se duerme con los brazos de Stiles a su alrededor, su olor aún en su nariz, la sensación de su toque quemando en su mano.

\-----

Se despierta en mitad de la noche sobresaltado, con un sudor frío cubriendo su piel.

"¿Derek?" Stiles no se mueve desde donde está pegado al costado de Derek. "¿Estás bien?"

"No le dije que la amaba", dice Derek.

"Ella lo sabe", dice Stiles. "No tienes que decirle. Ella siempre lo supo".

Stiles se acerca más a Derek y lo abraza con fuerza, y Derek no piensa demasiado en lo contento que está solo en este momento, lo feliz que está de que sea Stiles junto a él.

\-----

Ha pasado un mes, y Derek no ha viajado. Deja de despertarse nervioso, comienza a relajarse. Cuando Stiles lo invita a un maratón de  _Beverly Hills Cop_ , Derek solo acepta si pueden cambiar la película.

 **No eres divertido** , Stiles le envía un mensaje de texto.  **Podemos mirar lo que quieras. Yo no soy exigente :)**

Entonces, Derek y Stiles tienen un clásico maratón de Hitchcock. Durante  _The Birds_ , Derek se da cuenta de que el corazón de Stiles está acelerado, y lo mira por el rabillo del ojo. Él está realmente asustado.

"¿Esto te tiene asustado?", Pregunta Derek, señalando la televisión. "Stiles, has visto a los omegas y ghouls rabiosos, ¿y  _esto_  te tiene asustado?"

"Amigo, no sabes. Ya en el tercer año, con las cosas de Darach ... ",Stiles se estremece. "La clase de inglés fue como una escena eliminada de esta película. Las aves me han asustado desde entonces ".

"Podrías haber dicho algo", dice Derek, buscando el control remoto, pero Stiles se lanza sobre él para detenerlo.

"No". Stiles le da una bofetada a Derek en la mano. Gira la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar a Derek, y sus caras están a escasos centímetros de distancia, Stiles casi yace en el regazo de Derek. "Quiero terminar la película", dice torpemente. "Nadie va a decir que Stiles Stilinski fue derrotado por una película de la década de 1960 con malos efectos especiales". Eso no impide que Stiles se acerque cada vez más a Derek mientras la película continúa, y para el final de la noche, Stiles es dormido en el hombro de Derek, y Derek no puede molestarse en moverlo.

\-----

Derek aterriza en la habitación de Stiles, pero la habitación está vacía. Él inhala, pero no hay rastro de Stiles o el olor del sheriff. La casa huele vacía, desprovista de vida. Derek se acerca a la ventana y mira hacia el vecindario. Ha cambiado, hay algunas casas más nuevas en lugar de las casas antiguas, y algunos de los árboles son más grandes, mientras que otros árboles faltan por completo. Los autos estacionados a lo largo de la calle no se parecen a nada que Derek haya visto nunca.

Derek se acurruca en una esquina y cierra los ojos. Él trata de no pensar en cómo Stiles puede estar muerto, que Stiles podría estar viviendo en otro estado, casado y con hijos. Pero a medida que avanza la noche y él yace desnudo y solo en el suelo vacío de la habitación de Stiles, acaba de recordar cómo todo el mundo se desvanece de su vida, que nadie es permanente, ni siquiera él mismo.

Esa es la verdadera maldición de Derek Hale, solo una impresión fugaz en el mundo, no lo suficientemente importante para ser otra cosa que una sombra de una persona que se desvanece dentro y fuera de la vida de las personas tan fácilmente como se desvanecen de las suyas.

\-----

Derek está en el supermercado la próxima vez que viaja. En un momento empuja un carrito y trata de decidir sobre vegetales, y al siguiente está de rodillas detrás de la casa Hale. Se levanta y limpia los restos de su piel mientras mira a su alrededor. La casa está pintada de blanco con postigos azules, hay un jardín con lirios y margaritas, y hay un columpio y un triciclo a su derecha.

"No, no te estoy hablando de ellos", oye decir su propia voz. Se da vuelta y el futuro Derek camina hacia él con una manta. "Te vas a ir en unos quince minutos".

"Oh". Derek toma la manta y la envuelve distraídamente. Él está mirando su propia cara. La última vez que estuvo en el futuro, él no estuvo allí el tiempo suficiente para verse bien a sí mismo. Se ve diferente, aunque son las mismas características que ha visto reflejadas en él toda su vida. Es la experiencia más extraña que ha tenido durante todo esto, y eso es decir algo.

"No se pone menos extraño", le dice el futuro Derek. Señala una mesa del patio en la cubierta trasera, y Derek lo sigue allí. "Viajar en el tiempo nunca fue fácil".

"¿Eso significa que eventualmente me detendré?", Pregunta Derek, y se ve encogerse de hombros.

"No puedo contarte cosas sobre el futuro, lo sabes".

"En realidad, no sé nada", dice Derek. Apoya los codos sobre la mesa y la manta se desliza por sus hombros. "¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Treinta y nueve", responde. Derek inhala, trata de atrapar un aroma de su vida, y el futuro Derek se ríe. "Buen intento. Sabía que vendrías, así que he estado tomando medidas para enmascarar los olores. Mereces descubrir tu vida por tu cuenta ".

"Odio esto", dice Derek. "Todos saben más sobre mí que yo".

El futuro Derek sacude la cabeza. "No lo hacen. Simplemente se siente de esa manera. Parte de la maldición ".

"Malditas brujas", murmura Derek.

"Todo está bien", le dice el futuro Derek. "Te lo dije antes. Solo creeme."

Derek no tiene la oportunidad de responder. Al momento siguiente está en el medio de la sala de estar en el desván, Scott e Isaac mirándolo desde donde ven una película en el sofá.

\-----

"¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!", Le dice Stiles a Derek después de que se vistió con algunos de los artículos que el sheriff me entregó. "Mamá trajo pastelitos a la escuela y todos obtuvieron uno, ¡pero tengo el más grande!" Están caminando ociosamente por el bosque, Derek agarrando el brazo de Stiles cada pocos momentos cuando tropieza con algo enterrado en la maleza. "Deberías haber visto el glaseado, Derek. ¡Era así de alto! "Stiles extiende sus brazos ampliamente.

Derek arquea una ceja. "Estás exagerando."

"Un poco, pero había como mucho. Y era de chocolate, porque el chocolate es el mejor ".

"¿Tu clase lo disfrutó?"

"¡Lo hicieron! Scott me dijo que piensa que eso es lo que es ser popular. Incluso  _Lydia_  me dijo feliz cumpleaños. ¡Derek, Lydia me habló! Incluso mi madre lo vio y me dijo que creía que Lydia era muy bonita ". Stiles patea una rama muerta con la punta de sus zapatillas desgastadas. "Creo que algo anda mal con mi madre".

Derek tensa, pero Stiles no se da cuenta. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Se ve enferma y se le cae el pelo, a veces lo encuentro en el desagüe de la bañera. A veces la oigo a ella y a papá hablando cuando creen que no puedo oír, y se callan cuando se dan cuenta de que estoy allí ". Stiles se detiene de repente y cae de rodillas y comienza a moverse por la maleza hasta que encuentra una flor silvestre solitaria. Él sonríe mientras lo recoge. "Para mamá."

"Es muy bonito. Ella lo amará ".

"Papá ha estado bebiendo más", dice Stiles. "A mamá no le gusta".

"Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien", miente Derek, porque es el noveno cumpleaños de Stiles y ¿cómo puede decirle que su madre, el centro de su mundo, estará muerta en unos pocos meses?

"Hey Derek, ¿cuál es tu apellido?" Pregunta Stiles mientras tropieza con una raíz. Se levanta sin pensarlo y se quita las manos.

"No creo que deba decírtelo", dice Derek.

"Es porque eres un criminal, ¿verdad?", Dice Stiles. "¿Te ha arrestado mi papá? ¿Estás en la cárcel en el futuro? ¿Te gusta desaparecer de tu celda para visitarme? Tienes ... "

"Hale", dice Derek, solo para evitar que Stiles hable. Él sabe que Stiles sabe quién es en el futuro, sabe que Stiles lo conoce en el momento del incendio. "Mi nombre es Derek Hale".

Stiles lo mira, con la boca abierta. Como no está mirando a dónde va, se tropieza con un tocón, y Derek agarra la parte posterior de su camisa para evitar que se caiga. "¿Eres de ellos, los Hales, esa gran familia rara que nadie sabe que vive en la Reserva en la casa realmente grande?" Él mira a Derek de arriba abajo. "Te he visto por la ciudad. Tu hermana está en mi grado, pero no va a mi escuela ".

"Sip, ese soy yo. Tengo ... catorce o quince ahora ".

"¡Esto  _es genial_!", Exclama Stiles con una amplia sonrisa. "Estás aquí conmigo, pero también estás con tu familia en otro lado. ¡Estoy en mi propio programa de ciencia ficción!"

Derek se ríe y pone los ojos en blanco, y luego engancha su brazo alrededor del cuello de Stiles y lo arrastra. "Soy amigo de Derek Hale, esto es genial", murmura Stiles desde donde su cabeza está aplastada contra Derek. Derek lo suelta y él tropieza con unos pocos pasos.

"¿Jugarás un juego conmigo?", Pregunta Stiles, volteándose hacia atrás y tropezando. Derek se pregunta cómo Stiles llegó a los veintiuno sin romperse el cuello. "¿Por favor, Derek? Es mi cumpleaños."

"Está bien, jugaré contigo".

"¡Yippee!". Stiles corre hacia donde había dejado caer su mochila y saca una baraja de naipes gastados. Están en el medio de un juego de Rummy cuando Stiles dice: "Mi deseo de cumpleaños se hizo realidad".

"Lo sé. Lydia te dijo feliz cumpleaños ".

"No, has venido a visitarme".

\------

Derek está en la cocina con Stiles, salteando salchicha por la pasta que está hirviendo para la cena. Los libros de hechizos yacen abiertos y olvidados en la mesa de café, la computadora portátil de Stiles ya se ha ido a dormir. Se suponía que debían investigar anti-maldiciones, pero no han estado haciendo nada más que encontrarse con callejones sin salida durante semanas.

Derek sigue mirando a Stiles mientras arroja una ensalada con las verduras de la nevera de Derek. Pasaron más tiempo juntos, dos o tres noches a la semana. A veces investigan, a veces van a cenar, a veces se sientan en casa y miran una película.

"Estás comenzando a verlo, ¿no?", Pregunta Stiles sin mirarlo.

"¿Ver qué?"

"Que soy él, que estoy bromeando". Deja caer un puñado de tomates cherry en el cuenco antes de mirar a Derek. "Es extraño, ¿no? Estoy comenzando a ver que tú también eres él ".

"¿Quien?"

"Futuro Derek", dice Stiles en voz baja, volviendo a la ensalada. "Mi Derek".

\-----

La manada está rodeada por un grupo de ninfas, gruñonas ninfas de árbol gruñendo con aterradoras muelas de musgo y piel que parece corteza.

"Pensé que serían más calientes", dice Isaac mientras Derek se agacha junto a Scott, gruñendo y chasqueando los colmillos.

"Tío, ¿de verdad?" Murmura Stiles detrás de ellos.

Los ojos de Derek pasan de una ninfa a la siguiente, tratando de detectar una debilidad, cuando sus miembros comienzan a sentir un cosquilleo y de repente está en el suelo del bosque. Levanta la cabeza, olfatea el aire violentamente antes de ver a Stiles sentado en un tronco, leyendo un cómic.

Stiles lo mira sorprendido por un minuto antes de gritar y huir.

Derek revisa el cielo y se asegura de que el mundo no termine porque simplemente reveló accidentalmente la existencia de hombres lobo a Stiles, de doce años.

\-----

"Sabías de los hombres lobo", dice Derek cuando finalmente están solos más tarde esa noche, después de que han matado a las ninfas y Scott e Isaac se han ido a casa. Están parados en la cocina de Derek, limpiando la sangre y el estiércol de ninfas de sus cuerpos.

"¿Huí gritando?" Pregunta Stiles, y Derek asiente. "Estaba tan asustado, amigo. Dormí con mi luz cenital encendida durante dos semanas. Mi papá no tenía idea de qué estaba mal ".

"¿No volví y te expliqué?". Parece que Stiles se negará a responder, pero luego dice: "No durante seis meses".

"Oh."

"Sí."

Después de que la mayoría del estiércol está fuera de ellos, Derek deja que Stiles tome una ducha primero. Cuando Derek sale de la habitación recién duchado, encuentra a Stiles sentado en el sofá, vistiendo su ropa. Derek se queda allí por unos momentos, tratando de entender que Stiles lleva  _su_  sudadera y pantalones cortos, y huele a  _él_.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Stiles cuando nota a Derek revoloteando como un acosador en la puerta de su habitación.

"Estás usando mi ropa", dice Derek mientras camina hacia la sala de estar. Él tentativamente se sienta en el sofá al lado de Stiles, tratando de no abrazar a Stiles y besarlo estúpidamente.

"No esperabas que me pusiera la ropa cubierta de tripas de ninfas, ¿o sí?". Stiles agarra la sudadera, y Derek tiene un  _olorcillo_ que lo hace gemir. Stiles lo mira extrañamente, y Derek mira con horror. "Fui a tu cajón para encontrar esto, espero que sea ... ¡umph!" Las palabras de Stiles se cortan cuando Derek presiona su boca contra Stiles. Los labios de Stiles son cálidos, y sabe dulce, como toffee y moras. "Oh, gracias a Dios", dice Stiles, agarrando el cabello de Derek y abriendo su boca para besarlo profundamente.

Derek se aleja de repente y mira a Stiles confundido. "¿Qué?"

"He estado esperando que me hayas besado durante años", dice Stiles mientras se arrastra en el regazo de Derek. Se inclina para besarlo de nuevo, pero Derek se aparta. "Espera, ¿por qué te apartas? Se supone que no debes alejarte, se supone que debes besarme ".

"¿Nos hemos besado antes?", Dice Derek. Siente una punzada de celos, lo cual solo lo enoja.

"Solo una vez", dice Stiles. "Me dijiste que no podía decírtelo".

Derek gruñe mientras empuja a Stiles fuera de su regazo y de vuelta al sofá. "¡Joder!" Grita cuando se pone de pie. "Estoy tan harto de todo esto. ¡De besarte, y ya sabes que nos hemos  _juntado_! " Derek se siente temblar. "Y estoy celoso porque este no es tu primer beso conmigo, ¡pero estoy celoso de mí mismo!"

"Más allá de los besos que tal vez te he robado, no hemos hecho nada", explica Stiles. "Lo juro. Derek, por favor, te diré cualquier cosa que quieras saber, pero por favor no me dejes". Hay una nota de pánico en la voz de Stiles, una incertidumbre que nunca antes había escuchado. Derek gira sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Stiles que está desplomado en el sofá. Él se ve abatido y genuinamente asustado.

"Realmente no sabes nada más, ¿verdad?", Pregunta Derek.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. "Vienes a mí cuando estoy creciendo un poco más, pero estoy volando a ciegas por primera vez en años".

Solo toma un momento antes de que Derek cruza la sala de estar y levanta a Stiles en sus brazos. Stiles lo besa desesperadamente, como si estuvieran compartiendo oxígeno para respirar. Sus manos están en el cabello de Derek, sus piernas apretadas alrededor de la cintura de Derek mientras Derek lo lleva a la cama. Se caen en un montón sin gracia en el colchón, las manos se aferran y tiran desesperadamente.

Derek siente que se está desmoronando de la mejor manera posible, desmoronándose en Stiles. Lo han despojado de todo durante los últimos meses, se ha transportado por el tiempo y el espacio hasta que siente que ya no es real. Pero Stiles es cálido debajo de él, sólido, real, no se  _desvanece_.

"Estoy aquí, Derek", dice Stiles, rompiendo el beso el tiempo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Él toma su mejilla suavemente. "No te vas a desvanecer".

"No quiero perder este momento", dice Derek. "No quiero estar de repente en otro lado".

"Entonces quédate conmigo", susurra Stiles, agarrando la mano de Derek y presionándola contra su erección. Derek palmea la dura longitud de Stiles a través de la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos mientras lo besa, toda la lengua y necesidad desesperada. Derek no pierde el tiempo quitándose la ropa, y cuando su cuerpo desnudo se desliza contra Stiles, él gime. "Esto no es como lo imaginé", dice Stiles mientras Derek desliza dos dedos hábiles dentro de él. "Lo he imaginado tantas veces, tantas maneras, y esto es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa en mi imaginación".

"Debería serlo", dice Derek. "Esto es nuestro, ahora mismo. Presente Derek y presente Stiles ".

Cuando Derek se desliza en Stiles, está apretado y caliente y hace sonidos suaves mientras sus manos agarran los bíceps de Derek. Hay un rubor brillante en el cuello y el pecho de Stiles, y su cabeza está echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Él es lo más hermoso que Derek ha visto. Cuando Derek se mete dentro de él, Stiles palpita a su alrededor, y le quita el aliento a Derek, lo hace sentir enraizado en el momento.

Cuando él llega, Stiles clava los talones en el culo de Derek, gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Y cuando se viene Derek, se siente completo por primera vez en años.

Se acuesta con Stiles en sus brazos, besándolo ociosamente, durante mucho tiempo después. Cuando finalmente se aleja, arrastra su pulgar debajo del ojo de Stiles y dice: "¿Alguna vez deseaste que fuera él? ¿Tu Derek en lugar de mí?"

Stiles tira a Derek sobre su espalda y se sube sobre él, sus brazos entrelazan la cabeza de Derek. "Siempre has sido mi Derek", dice Stiles, "porque eres tú, siempre has sido tú. Solo tuve que esperar a que resolvieras todo ".

Derek solo lo mira, sonriendo estúpidamente porque no puede creer que esta sea su vida, que Stiles está por encima de él y mirándolo como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo. Él se lanza y lo besa, y luego sus extremidades comienzan a hormiguear. "¡No! No esta vez", murmura mientras trata de aferrarse a Stiles. Pronto, está herido y ensangrentado en las calles de una ciudad fría en el invierno de 1984.

\-----

El verano vuelve a caer, y la manada regresa a la universidad, y Derek se queda solo. Conduce para ver a Stiles el primer fin de semana que se fue.

"Derek", Stiles se ríe cuando abre la puerta del departamento. "Ni siquiera he desempacado. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te extrañé", dice Derek, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y besándolo.

"Te vi hace tres días".

"Tres días es demasiado tiempo".

Stiles lleva a Derek a cenar a su restaurante favorito cerca del campus, luego le toma la mano mientras lo guía. "Esa es la biblioteca, donde pasaré todo mi tiempo este semestre".

"No  _todo_ ", Derek murmura contra el cuello de Stiles mientras lo acaricia.

"Tengo una tesis para escribir, ya sabes", se ríe Stiles cuando Derek pellizca la piel detrás de su oreja. "Pero creo que puedo programar un tiempo cuando no estoy estudiando".

"Bien", dice Derek.

Stiles lleva a Derek en un recorrido por la biblioteca, y cuando le muestra a Derek su rincón de estudio favorito, Derek lo toma en sus brazos y comienza a besarlo. Stiles se pone de rodillas y sonríe maliciosamente a Derek. "¿Estás loco?" Derek sisea cuando Stiles abre el botón con los pulgares y desliza la cremallera hacia abajo.

"Tienes sentidos de hombre lobo" susurra Stiles mientras saca la polla de Derek. "Ponlos a buen uso." Desliza sus labios sobre la cabeza de la polla de Derek, y Derek se traga el gemido que amenaza con escapar. Sus manos desaparecen en el pelo suave de Stiles y agarran su cabeza mientras Stiles lo golpea allí mismo contra las pilas llenas de libros sobre teoría literaria. Derek solo escucha a medias a las personas cercanas, y para cuando Stiles tenga sus bolas rodando en su palma y su lengua deslizándose por la cabeza, toda la universidad podría acercarse a ellos y Derek solo se enfocaría en la boca de Stiles.

Después de que Derek llega, se apresuran a volver al apartamento de Stiles, y Derek lo folla contra la puerta principal, y luego de nuevo en el sofá.

\-----

Derek se despierta junto a Stiles a la mañana siguiente, el cabello de Stiles revuelto sobre su cabeza, el sol brillando a través de las persianas arrojando rayas sobre su pálida piel.

Derek sonríe y mira a Stiles mientras duerme. Su boca está abierta, su respiración profunda y ligeramente sibilante. Sus ojos se arrastran sobre la cara de Stiles, la inclinación de su nariz y las pecas que salpican su rostro. Derek pasa suavemente su dedo a lo largo de la línea de lunares en la cara de Stiles: mejilla, mandíbula y oreja.

Es extraño, la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Stiles. Stiles lo conoce desde hace años, y Derek no puede imaginar cómo o cuándo Stiles pasó de verlo como su mejor amigo, el hombre extraño que simplemente aparece al azar, y comenzó a sentir algo más. ¿Fue antes de que se conocieran cuando Stiles tenía 16 años? ¿Fue durante los primeros años en Beacon Hills, cuando Derek no dejaba que nadie se acercara, cuando su vida se derrumbaba y los alejaba a todos? ¿Fue cuando regresó, listo para abrirse a su manada y lastimarse nuevamente porque quería vivir?

Derek se pregunta si eso importa, porque Stiles está con él ahora, lo está agarrando inconscientemente mientras duerme, se acerca cada vez que Derek se aleja ligeramente.

Derek besa la frente de Stiles y se acurruca más cerca de él. No viajó a ninguna parte en medio de la noche y se despertó junto a Stiles. Él vuelve a dormirse, feliz.

Él todavía está allí.

\-----

Derek aterriza en lo que él cree que es Atlanta en algún momento a principios de la década de 2000. Tres personas sin hogar lo ven correr desnudo por las calles a plena luz del día mientras busca ropa. Encuentra una pequeña tienda de ropa local en la concurrida manzana de la ciudad donde terminó. Él rompe el mango de la puerta de atrás y se desliza dentro. El almacén está lleno de cajas, y rápidamente encuentra un exceso de pantalones y camisas para hombres. Está abrochando su mosca cuando se abre la puerta, y un hombre con una pistola entra al cuarto.

"Manténlo ahí", dice el hombre. Derek huye, pero el hombre aprieta el gatillo y la bala se aloja en la columna vertebral de Derek. Él cae al piso, pero cinco segundos después, él es un maldito montón en el desván.

Se retuerce de dolor cuando siente que dos pares de manos lo ruedan sobre su estómago, y su cabeza termina en el regazo de alguien. Él inhala y huele a Stiles, Isaac y Scott.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar en clase?", Pregunta Derek, y luego grita mientras los dedos se clavan en la carne por el agujero de la bala. Está mareado y aturdido y siente que la conciencia se escapa mientras los dedos exploran y buscan.

"Es un descanso, Derek", dice Stiles, sus dedos suavemente recorriendo el cabello de Derek.

Justo antes de que Derek se desmaye, se da cuenta de que se fue hace una semana.

\-----

Derek aterriza con un fuerte golpe, y lo primero que nota es el aroma de  _Stiles_  y el  _pánico_. Él mira bruscamente hacia la derecha, y sus ojos aterrizan en la forma pequeña de Stiles junto al tronco donde guarda su ropa. Stiles está acurrucado sobre sí mismo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza enterrada contra los muslos. Sus brazos se abrazan fuertemente a sus piernas.

"¿Stiles?", Pregunta Derek mientras agarra los pantalones de chándal en el tronco. Stiles no se mueve, y Derek puede oler la sal de sus lágrimas mientras tira de la camiseta sobre su cabeza y se sienta en el suelo a su lado. "Oye, ¿qué pasa?" Derek pregunta con una mano en la espalda de Stiles.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Stiles grita, casi ahogándose en sus lágrimas. "Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste y ..." Derek siente una puñalada en el estómago, y no sabe qué hacer cuando Stiles llora incontrolablemente junto a él. "Mamá ..." él comienza, pero esa es la única palabra que recibe antes de que otra ronda de llanto histérico lo golpee.

Derek agarra a Stiles y lo coloca en su regazo, y Stiles se encrespa contra su pecho, su pequeño cuerpo temblando mientras llora. Derek lo sostiene, las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro mientras siente el dolor que siente Stiles. Las horas han pasado cuando Stiles deja de llorar y se queda inerte en los brazos de Derek.

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?"

Stiles niega con la cabeza y solo se agarra a la camiseta de Derek hasta que los brazos y las piernas de Derek comienzan a temblar y se desvanece.

\-----

"Te vi en el bosque ayer", dice Derek en voz baja. Están acostados en la cama de Stiles en su departamento de UCLA, desnudos y sudorosos. Las sábanas están enredadas a su alrededor, y la cabeza de Derek descansa sobre el pecho de Stiles mientras Stiles pasa los dedos por su cabello húmedo.

"¿Qué hicimos?"

"Simplemente lloraste".

Stiles deja de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Derek y apoya su mano en su cabeza. "Me senté allí esperándote por tres días. Todos los días, me despertaba y salía corriendo al bosque y solo esperaba y deseaba que aparecieras ".

"¿Qué pensó tu padre de que desaparecieras todos los días?"

"Estaba borracho", dice Stiles. Derek puede sentir el viejo dolor en Stiles, una sombra de lo que había sentido el día anterior en el bosque. "Papá tuvo muchos problemas para arreglárselas después de que mamá murió".

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar", dice Derek.

"No te disculpes", dice Stiles, "de otro modo no sabría cómo lo hubiera superado".

\-----

Derek tiene la cena de Acción de Gracias con la manada, con el padre de Stiles y la madre de Scott , y se está riendo con Isaac y el sheriff en la sala viendo fútbol cuando se desvanece. Él se materializa en el medio de una carretera transitada y simplemente se deja de golpear por un auto.

Él no sabe dónde está o qué año es, por lo que se esconde en el bosque hasta que termina en el desván.

Stiles está sentado en el sofá, esperándolo. "Te perdiste el pastel de nueces", dice, señalando el plato en la mesa de café. "No te puedes perder el famoso pastel de nueces de la Sra. McCall. Haré un poco de café especiado con calabaza mientras te vistes ".

Derek se siente aliviado cuando se da cuenta de que solo se había ido unas pocas horas y no se había perdido el final de Acción de Gracias. Se acurruca con Stiles en el sofá, bebe café con sabor y come pastel de nuez mientras ven  _It's A Wonderful Life._

\-----

"Oye, señor, has vuelto", dice Stiles. Hay ropa en el tronco, pero huelen a fresco en lugar de a humedad y a moho. "¿A dónde fuiste el otro día? Te traje un bocadillo y no estabas aquí ".

Derek se sienta pesadamente en el tronco. Está cansado, estaba en medio de las compras navideñas con Stiles, Scott e Isaac cuando viajó otra vez. Stiles se acerca cautelosamente y se sienta en el tronco junto a él.

"Busqué el viaje en el tiempo por Internet", dice Stiles, "Dicen que no existe".

"No creas todo lo que lees en Internet".

"Lo sé. Mi padre me dijo que no hablara con extraños en Internet porque podían mentir y ser alguien diferente".

"¿Pero puedes hablar con hombres extraños en el bosque?", Pregunta Derek.

"No, a mi padre tampoco le gustaría eso, pero me dijiste que no le dijera a nadie, y mi padre no se enojara conmigo si no lo sabe". Stiles juguetea con el juguete que tiene en la mano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Jugando a Batman. Mire". Stiles se pone de pie y le muestra el cinturón de herramientas que usa, y Derek se da cuenta por primera vez de que Stiles lleva una sábana negra atada al cuello como una capa. "Este es mi Bat Hook. ¿Ves?" Stiles lo arroja a una rama baja que cuelga. "Ahora puedo escalar como Batman". Stiles corre hacia el árbol y trepa por las ramas bajas para agarrar el anzuelo. Derek toma la figura de Batman que dejó en el tronco. Stiles todavía tiene el muñeco en una estantería de libros en su departamento. "Ese es mi juguete favorito", dice Stiles cuando vuelve a sentarse junto a Derek. "Mamá y papá me lo compraron por Navidad. ¿No es genial? Viene con todo tipo de accesorios". Stiles pasa los siguientes cinco minutos mostrándole a Derek todo lo que la muñeca Batman puede hacer.

"¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?", Pregunta Stiles más tarde.

"Derek".

"Soy Stiles Stilinski", dice Stiles. "Stiles no es realmente mi primer nombre. Nadie sabe mi nombre, excepto los profesores de la escuela, pero ni siquiera lo pronuncian el primer día porque nadie puede pronunciarlo. Es el nombre de mi abuelo ". Stiles se levanta del tronco y pregunta:  "¿Vas a venir mucho? "

Derek se encoge de hombros. "Regresaré un par de veces, sí".

Stiles sonríe. "Eso es genial. ¡Podemos ser amigos! ¡Y ahora tengo a alguien que puede jugar a ser el Joker! Scott no será Joker o Robin, entonces él es Superman y yo soy Batman. Pero ahora tengo un Joker ".

\-----

Stiles hace que Derek coloque un árbol de Navidad en el desván, por lo que bajan al terreno y eligen un árbol ridículamente alto y logran arrastrarlo hasta la sala de estar. Isaac y Scott traen decoraciones que compraron en Target con la tarjeta de crédito de Derek, y Stiles toca el álbum de Navidad de Bing Crosby mientras decoran.

"¿No es emocionante?", Dice Stiles mientras cuelga bolas de vidrio de las ramas.

"No sé si lo emocionante es cómo lo describiría".

"Tal Grinch", dice Stiles y luego besa a Derek en la mejilla. Derek lo agarra y lo atrae hacia un beso apropiado, y Scott e Isaac gimen detrás de ellos.

"Amigo, ni siquiera hay muérdago", dice Scott.

"No habrá muérdago", dice Derek, mirando por encima del hombro a Scott e Isaac.

Ambos asienten, y Scott dice: "Sí, buen punto".

Cubren el árbol en tantos adornos que parece chillón y ocupado, pero Stiles mira las luces parpadeantes con una sonrisa en la cara y dice: "Es perfecto". Derek besa el costado de su cabeza porque si Stiles está feliz, Derek es feliz.

Ponen regalos debajo del árbol hasta que se derramen sobre el piso. Cora lo llama desde Inglaterra en Nochebuena, donde decidió quedarse a pasar las vacaciones en vez de regresar a casa desde Cambridge.

Más tarde esa noche, Derek y Stiles están solos en el desván, bebiendo café de menta con música de Navidad en el fondo. Están sentados frente al árbol, la única luz que proviene de las centelleantes luces navideñas que bailan en la piel de Stiles y hacen que sus ojos brillen.

Derek le compró a Stiles una primera edición de un viejo cómic de Batman que le costó demasiado, pero el chico de la tienda de cómics dijo que sería un regalo perfecto para un verdadero fanático de Batman. Stiles lo mira en estado de shock, incapaz de hablar durante unos minutos.

"¿Cómo ... por qué ... cómo ... esto es demasiado caro", finalmente dice Stiles. Él mira a Derek, con los ojos muy abiertos y conmocionados. "No puedo creer que hayas comprado esto para mí". Se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Derek. El beso es lento y sin prisas, y Derek se apoya en él, en la calidez de la boca de Stiles y el sabor a menta en su lengua.

El corazón de Stiles palpita en su pecho y se sonroja cuando le da a Derek su regalo. "¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?", Pregunta Derek mientras sostiene la caja en sus manos. "Estoy seguro de que me encantará". Le da a Stiles una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de rasgar el papel de colores brillantes.

Él jadea cuando abre la caja de madera. En el interior hay una brújula y un reloj de bolsillo. Derek toma la brújula y la mira de cerca. Está bien hecho y pesado, y cuando lo voltea, hay una inscripción en la parte posterior.  _Para que pueda encontrar el camino a casa, sin importar dónde se encuentre_.

Derek lo vuelve a poner en la caja antes de levantar el reloj de bolsillo. Es de plata, con un lobo grabado en la tapa. Él lo da vuelta en sus manos, y también hay una inscripción en la parte posterior.

 _No importa el momento, siempre te amaré_.

Derek vuelve a poner el reloj en la caja con manos temblorosas y mira a Stiles. Stiles lo está mirando, mordiéndose el labio distraídamente.

"Los amo", dice Derek, con voz áspera. Deja la caja a un lado, coloca a Stiles en su regazo y lo besa profundamente.

Stiles nunca le dijo que lo amaba, y Derek está abrumado por el conocimiento. Derek no puede encontrar las palabras para decir cómo se siente, porque  _te amo_  no le parece suficiente, así que trata de decirlo con los labios, con la boca, con las manos.

Lentamente, se desvisten el uno al otro, sin decir una palabra mientras se miran con poca luz. Todavía están sentados junto al árbol, Stiles en el regazo de Derek, cuando Derek guía a Stiles sobre su pene. Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y Derek se inclina hacia adelante y muerde el acorde de su cuello mientras Stiles se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el regazo de Derek. Derek sostiene a Stiles cerca, mirándolo a la cara mientras Stiles lo monta, y para el momento en que están cerca, los dos están temblando.

"Yo también te amo", susurra Derek contra la boca de Stiles, "Te amo mucho".

Stiles se agarra a los hombros de Derek cuando llega, pequeños gemidos escapan de su garganta mientras se mueve en pequeños círculos en la polla de Derek. Derek se viene en ese momento, Stiles todavía apretando a su alrededor.

Luego se estiran al lado del árbol de Navidad, sus piernas y pies se enredan y se miran con suaves sonrisas. "Te amo", dice Derek nuevamente. "Y me encanta el regalo".

Stiles sonríe y dice: "Te he amado la mayor parte de mi vida, Derek Hale".

Derek siente que por primera vez, tal vez la maldición no fue lo peor que le haya pasado.

\-----

Derek extraña Año Nuevo.

Corre a través de Beacon Hills con nada más que los pantalones de pijama que se limpió antes de que los cazadores aterrizaran sobre su cola. Está corriendo con todo lo que tiene, pero todavía está desorientado por los viajes y no está exactamente seguro de dónde o cuándo está, que es cómo se arrincona y tiene una cara llena de lobo.

Flota dentro y fuera de la conciencia hasta que se despierta en un almacén, atado y colgando del techo con cuerdas empapadas de lobo ardiendo en sus muñecas, y Gerard-jodido-Argent delante de él. Probablemente tenga treinta años menos, lo que significa que Derek saltó más atrás en el tiempo que de costumbre. Él busca señales de Chris, para é _l_. Derek ha tenido la suerte en sus viajes de no encontrarse en su camino todavía, y no quiere comenzar ahora.

"Omega", dice Gerard, una curva deliciosa y cruel en sus labios. "El lobo solitario. Corriendo desnudo por las calles como el animal que eres". Derek gruñe, sus ojos parpadean en azul cuando salen sus colmillos y garras. "¿Ves? Fiero, salvaje", Gerard escupe en la cara de Derek. " _Animal._ "

Los otros cazadores lo golpearon y le propinaron golpes en el cuerpo que matarían a un humano normal. Lo cortan con cuchillos chorreados de mata lobo, y uno de ellos lo golpea con tantos voltios que Derek siente como si sus globos oculares se estuvieran friendo. Todavía no es tan malo como cuando Kate lo torturó, y él piensa que eso dice algo acerca de su determinación y pasión por el trabajo.

Uno de los hombros de Derek está fuera de zócalo, y no puede decidir si eso, la herida de arma blanca donde se infiltra el lobo marino adentro, o las réplicas de la electrocución lo lastimaron más. En este punto, es una sacudida.

La visión de Derek es borrosa, pero entra en pánico cuando ve que Gerard saca una gran espada del suelo detrás de él. La hoja brilla en la luz dura y artificial en el almacén, haciendo hincapié en la nitidez. Esto no puede estar pasando,  _esto no puede estar pasando_.

"Está asustado", se ríe uno de los hombres detrás de él. "Lo puede sentir".

Derek grita mientras lucha contra sus restricciones, pero solo hace que el dolor se extienda. Él grita de dolor, y los cazadores se ríen de él. Gerard sonríe mientras levanta la espada.

Derek cree que no hay forma de que pueda morir de esta manera, atado en un almacén en algún momento de la década de 1970. Ni siquiera sabe qué pasaría si muriera en el pasado. ¿Aparecería su cuerpo en el presente? ¿Sería borrado de todos los tiempos y dejaría de existir?

Gerard le dice algo a los cazadores detrás de él, pero Derek no puede oír la sangre corriendo en su cabeza. Él piensa en su familia, en cómo no está listo para dejar a su manada, sobre cómo se supone que no se debe terminar así. No puede dejar Stiles,  _todavía no_ , nunca, y ha visto a su ser futuro, que era feliz y tenía cuarenta años y vivía en la remodelada casa Hale. No podría haberse encontrado si hubiera muerto en este lugar en este momento.

Derek cierra los ojos con fuerza y concentra toda su energía en Stiles.  _Por favor, deje que esto funcione_ , repite una y otra vez, mientras piensa en el bosque, en la habitación de Stiles, en la voz de Stiles en su oreja y en sus manos sobre su piel.

Abre los ojos mientras Gerard levanta la espada, pero un segundo después aterriza en un montón de hojas y se desmaya.

\-----

Derek se despierta con el olor a caramelo y moras.

Él sonríe y extiende su mano, haciendo contacto con un cuerpo cálido. Su cuerpo entero está dolorido, y su cabeza está palpitando, pero el wolfsbane se ha ido, lo que significa que Stiles lo encontró y lo cuido.

"Derek, ¿estás bien?" Pregunta Stiles. Derek toca el brazo de Stiles cuando pasa una mano por la frente de Derek, inclina la cabeza para besar el interior de la muñeca de Stiles mientras desliza su mano debajo de la camisa de Stiles. Necesita tocar a Stiles, sentir su piel, su calidez, los latidos de su corazón. Los latidos del corazón de Stiles son irregulares, y el pulgar de Derek se desliza distraídamente sobre la cicatriz en la cadera de Stiles, excepto que  _la cicatriz no está allí_.

Los ojos de Derek se abren y Stiles se inclina sobre él, boquiabierto. Derek le arrebata la mano y se sienta, su cabeza girando. "¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Dieciocho."

"Mierda."

"Este es un nuevo desarrollo", dice Stiles, y sus mejillas están quemando rosa brillante.

"Joder", dice Derek de nuevo. Él mira por la ventana, pero el cielo todavía está allí. Y está vivo, no cortado a la mitad por la cuchilla de Gerard Argent en el piso de un almacén en el pasado. Podría ser peor. "Nunca deberías haberlo descubierto".

"¿Cuántos años tengo?", Pregunta Stiles, y Derek entrecierra los ojos.

"Más viejo, y deja de hacer preguntas. No te estoy diciendo ". Derek apoya la cabeza contra la cabecera. "Entonces, esto es lo que sabías", susurra Derek. "¿Te he dicho cuánto odio el viaje en el tiempo?"

"Como mil veces". Stiles se arrastra hasta la cama y se sienta frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de él. "¿Que pasó?"

"Cazadores, Gerard Argent", dice Derek. "Casi me corta a la mitad".

Stiles extiende la mano y se tapa la cara, y Derek se inclina por el hábito.

Derek pasa cuatro días recuperándose en la cama de Stiles. Stiles va a la escuela, pero vuelve a casa inmediatamente después.

"¿Dónde estoy?", Pregunta Derek. "¿Estoy con la manada de mi tía en Nevada?"

Stiles asiente. "Sí. No te había visto en casi un año". Se hurga la uña y no mira a Derek. "Te extraño, sabes. Cuando te fuiste con Cora Junior Year, entonces cuando te fuiste de nuevo el próximo verano para Nevada". Stiles finalmente lo mira. "Pensé que nunca podría verte de nuevo. No me has visitado en tres años ".

"Lamento haberte entristecido", dice Derek. "Yo era un desastre en ese entonces".

"Todos lo somos", dice Stiles. "Para  _algunos_  de nosotros no es en ese momento".

"Vuelvo", dice Derek. "Me verás de nuevo, lo prometo".

"¿Puedo ... puedo besarte?" Stiles pregunta torpemente.

"No" Derek sacude la cabeza. "No."

"Pero ya me has besado", dice Stiles, "Yo solo ... ¿sabes cómo fue, Derek? ¿Te encontré en el bosque ese día y pretendí que no tenía idea de quién eras? Eras tan malditamente malo  _conmigo_. Me miraste como si fuera una molesta molestia, tú ", exclama Stiles, moviendo sus manos hacia Derek," el mismo chico que había conocido desde que tenía ocho años. Fuiste uno de mis mejores amigos, Derek, y no pude decirle a nadie. Solo tuve que esperar mientras tú me gritabas y me metías en las cosas ".

Derek suspira, y por primera vez, realmente  _entiende_  lo que había sido para Stiles, crecer con un hombre que viaja en el tiempo desde su futuro.

"Ese día que apareciste en mi habitación, cuando huías de la policía, al principio pensé que eras mi Derek", Stiles pone una mano en el brazo de Derek, "este Derek. Pero solo tomó un segundo ver que tu ropa estaba equivocada..."

"¿Quieres decir que los estaba usando?", Bromea Derek, y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

"Que no estabas en la mano me downs en el bosque, que tu vello facial era demasiado corto, que parecías más joven que ahora. Estaba muy decepcionado ".

Derek se inclina lentamente y extiende su mano hacia la cara de Stiles. "No debería estar haciendo esto", le dice Derek, "pero ya sé que lo hacemos, entonces ..." Derek cierra el espacio entre ellos y presiona sus labios con los de Stiles. Stiles lo besa tentativamente, lentamente, en su mayoría labios y nada de la confianza y la facilidad con la que Derek está familiarizado.

Cuando Derek se aleja, se da cuenta por primera vez de que Stiles realmente ha estado enamorado de él todo el tiempo.

\-----

"¿Dónde has estado?", Grita Stiles cuando encuentra a Derek en su loft unas horas después de que él regrese. "¡Te has ido por un mes! Pensé ... " Stiles niega con la cabeza, y él está furioso y aliviado.

"Estuve contigo, después de que los cazadores me atacaron".

"Eso significa que me besaste", dice Stiles mientras se sienta al lado de Derek en el sofá. "Me he estado preguntando si estaría celoso cuando me dijeras que finalmente lo has vivido, pero por extraño que parezca, no lo estoy".

"Fuiste tú quien me estaba besando", dice Derek, recostado y tirando de Stiles encima de él. Él acaricia su cara con el costado del cuello de Stiles. "No hay motivo para estar celoso". Derek simplemente sostiene a Stiles por un rato, la cara enterrada contra su cuello con las manos de Stiles corriendo por su cabello. No puede creer lo cerca que estuvo de morir, no puede creer que casi perdió la oportunidad de sostener a Stiles en sus brazos. Él solo se sienta allí e inhala, rodeado de caramelo y moras.

"Tenemos un mes de trabajo para ponernos al día", dice Stiles después de un rato. "Me he estado masturbando como tres veces al día, pero no voy a mentir, va a ser rápido al principio".

Derek sonríe contra el cuello de Stiles mientras empuja sus manos en la parte trasera de los pantalones deportivos de Stiles. "Entonces empecemos".

Más tarde, están acostados en la cama de Derek, y Derek dice: "Me han maldecido un año, y hay casi cuatro meses de mi vida que simplemente desaparecieron por eso".

"Encontraremos la manera de romperlo", dice Stiles con su boca contra el pecho de Derek. "Lo prometo."

"Ya no estoy tan seguro".

\-----

No hay ropa en el bosque cuando aparece esta vez. Se sienta en el suelo del bosque durante horas, esperando regresar a su hogar cuando huele a Stiles. Está confundido, porque Stiles siempre le ha dejado ropa, y ya conoce a Stiles, y Stiles nunca dijo que tenían ningún contacto antes de la primera reunión a los ocho años.

Derek salta y se esconde detrás de un árbol.

"Sé que estás aquí afuera", dice Stiles. "¿Me vas a comer?"

Derek mira alrededor del árbol. Stiles tiene alrededor de doce años, y Derek se da cuenta de que está viendo a Stiles después de todo el incidente del hombre lobo. "No voy a comerte".

"¿Estás seguro? Porque tuviste algunos dientes grandes y voluminosos, como 'Abuela, oh qué dientes tan grandes tienes''.

"¿En serio, bromas de Caperucita Roja?" Derek sale de detrás del árbol, con las manos cubriéndole la basura, y Stiles le arroja su sudadera con capucha. Derek lo atrapa con una mano. "¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?"

"Eres un hombre lobo".

"Sí."

"Entonces, ¿como el Hombre Lobo? Lunas llenas y..."Stiles hace una pausa para aullar.

"Algo como eso."

"Está bien", dice Stiles antes de sentarse. "Simplemente no me comas".

"No te voy a comer". Derek exhala fuertemente por la nariz mientras se sienta a su lado, con una sudadera con capucha extendida sobre su regazo.

"No has estado aquí por un tiempo", dice Stiles. "Quiero decir, aparte del todo", Stiles gruñe y desnuda sus dientes, sus manos se encrespan en lo que Derek supone que son garras.

"Te dije que no puedo controlarlo".

"¿Eres bueno en matemáticas?"

Derek se encoge de hombros. "No soy malo". Ayuda a Stiles con su tarea hasta que se desvanece.

\-----

Es primavera, y Derek y Stiles están en el túnel de lavado con el Camaro.

"Necesitas un auto nuevo", dice Stiles mientras lava la capucha.

"¿Por qué? Yo amo este carro. No hay nada malo con este auto. Todavía está en perfecto estado de funcionamiento ".

"Es como antiguo ahora".

"No es tan viejo", dice Derek. "Todavía tienes esa mierda de jeep".

"Eso no es por elección", dice Stiles. "Eso es porque no puedo permitirme comprar un auto nuevo". Stiles lanza jabón a Derek. "Además, mi bebé es sensible. Ella no está lista para que yo la abandone ".

"Eres un hipócrita", se ríe Derek, limpiándose el jabón de la camisa.

Stiles rodea el auto y arroja una cucharada de espuma a Derek. Los ojos de Derek se vuelven azules, y Stiles sonríe ampliamente, y lo siguiente que Derek sabe es que están cubiertos de jabón y empapados. Los dos se ríen cuando Derek pega a Stiles contra el costado del auto.

"Acabas de arruinar mi ropa", Stiles gime. Derek levanta una ceja, y Stiles dice, "la parte trasera de mi ropa no estaba mojada".

Stiles tiene jabón en el pelo y en la mejilla, por lo que Derek limpia cuidadosamente la espuma con el pulgar. Cuando se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Stiles, sus manos se deslizan sobre la ventana del auto y los labios de Stiles saben a jabón.

\-----

Derek aterriza detrás de la casa Hale en la oscuridad. Está lloviendo a cántaros. La casa es blanca con persianas azules, por lo que Derek corre hacia la casa y entra silenciosamente. Él imagina que probablemente despierte a su ser futuro de todos modos, pero no quiere despertar al resto de la familia mientras busca ropa adicional. Derek deja un rastro de agua detrás de él mientras se arrastra por el pasillo y abre la primera puerta a la derecha. Hay alguien durmiendo en la cama, y él comienza a cerrar la puerta cuando escucha un suave "¿Derek?"

Derek se congela, y la persona en la cama se sienta. Es Stiles. "¿Qué estás haciendo en casa?", Pregunta mientras se frota los ojos y enciende la luz. Se ve sorprendido de ver a un Derek más joven y desnudo parado en su puerta. "No eres mi Derek".

"Siempre dices que viajar en el tiempo, Derek es tu Derek", dice mientras entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta. Stiles está en su cama, en la casa Hale, dentro de veinte años. Derek se siente mareado por un momento y se agarra al pomo de la puerta para evitar balancearse sobre sus pies.

"Cuando era niño y eso es todo lo que sabía". Stiles sonríe adormilado. Él es más viejo, con líneas grabadas alrededor de sus ojos y boca, pero todavía es el hombre más hermoso que Derek haya visto. Señala una puerta en el otro lado de la habitación. "Toallas están ahí, estás goteando por todo mi piso".

Derek intenta no mirar demasiado mientras camina por el dormitorio y busca las toallas. Está tratando de no pensar demasiado sobre nada, tiene miedo de reaccionar ante el conocimiento de que Stiles todavía está en su vida, todavía en su cama. Vuelve a la habitación y se seca.

"Tengo cuarenta años, en caso de que te lo estés preguntando", dice Stiles mientras Derek se lava el pelo. "Estás en una reunión de hombres lobo en Utah. Me quedé aquí con los niños ".

"¿Tenemos niños?"

"Pensé que el columpio y los triciclos en el patio trasero durante tus otras visitas te darían una idea de eso". Stiles acaricia el espacio en la cama junto a él. "No tienes que pararte ahí como si fuera un extraño. Además, parece que te estás congelando ".

Derek se desliza debajo del edredón, lo que no solo lo calienta, sino que también cubre su desnudez. Aunque es Stiles, es un Stiles que no conoce, que es casi veinte años mayor que su propio Stiles.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿odias el viaje en el tiempo?" Los ojos de Stiles brillan de alegría cuando él se burla de él.

"Te ves feliz."

"Lo estoy". Stiles se estira a su lado y apaga la lámpara antes de quitarse la ropa interior. Derek lo mira en estado de shock cuando Stiles no pierde el tiempo subiéndose a su regazo. "No parezcas tan escandalizado", dice Stiles antes de inclinarse cerca de su oreja y susurrar: "He estado esperando esta noche durante veinte años". Desliza los dientes por el caparazón de la oreja de Derek, y Derek gime a su pesar. .

"Esto se siente ... extraño", dice Derek, retrocediendo para mirar a Stiles. "Como si estuviéramos haciendo trampa en nuestras propias versiones de nosotros mismos".

Stiles llega a la mesa auxiliar y deja caer una botella de lubricante junto a ellos en la cama. "Mi Derek ya sabe que hicimos esto, y te irás a casa en unas horas y le contarás a tus Stiles lo que pasó, y tendrás una pelea pequeña y terminarás follando contra la pared". Stiles envuelve su mano en la polla de Derek, y Derek agarra la botella de lubricante. Toda su vida está girando a su alrededor, su futuro revelado en un detalle sorprendente que lo aterroriza, pero al igual que siempre, Stiles está allí, calmándolo, tocándolo, poniéndolo a tierra.

No importa dónde termine, Stiles siempre está ahí para derrotarlo.

El cuerpo de Stiles se siente dolorosamente familiar, pero diferente en ciertos aspectos. Hay líneas en su piel que no estaban allí antes, cicatrices y pequeñas diferencias en su cuerpo. Cuando Stiles se sumerge en la polla de Derek, se siente exactamente igual a como lo hace en el presente, veinte años antes. Pero este Stiles monta a Derek sin dudarlo, lo folla con un consuelo que no han alcanzado del todo en su relación actual. Es la intimidad de dos personas que han estado juntas durante años, y Derek tiene una idea de cómo serán las cosas para ellos.

Después, Stiles sujeta a Derek y se pasa las manos por el pelo. "¿Te gusta más que tu yo?"

Stiles se ríe en silencio. "No. Eres la misma persona Me encantó tu hace veinte años, te amo ahora. Te ves casi igual, con algunas arrugas más, un poco más suave en el medio. Pero aún eres más hermoso que cualquier otro hombre que conozco ".

Derek no hace más preguntas; siente que está engañando al destino lo suficiente como está mintiendo aquí en primer lugar.

\-----

"¡Odio esto!", Dice Derek cuando regresa a Stiles. Stiles lo ha estado observando caminar de un lado a otro en la sala de estar desde el sofá.

"Derek, ¿qué pasó?"

"Te folle, a tú futuro. Aparecí en nuestra casa, y básicamente me sedujiste. Sin embargo, realmente no me estaba resistiendo porque, bueno, eras tú, bueno, mayor que tú ".

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Stiles. "¿Estás diciendo ... tu ... me engañaste con ... migo?"

"No sé, ¿tal vez?" Gruñó Derek mientras Stiles se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

"Apuesto a que somos la primera pareja en tener problemas porque uno de nosotros se jodió a sí mismo en el futuro".

Derek apoya su brazo en la estantería y mira a Stiles. "¿Por qué no estás más enojado?"

"¿Qué? ¿ _Quieres_  que me moleste? ¿Quieres que me enoje porque me engañaste  _conmigo_? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que eso no es hacer trampa. Estoy jodido, pero sería un poco hipócrita y señalaría algunos inquietantes problemas de autoestima si me enojara contigo ".

"Me besaste en el pasado, te jodí en el futuro". Derek se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá.

"Toda esta situación está jodida, Derek. Creo que siempre que tengamos alguna versión de nosotros mismos, no debería importar. Todavía estás conmigo, y..."Stiles dice, poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Derek," Todavía soy lo suficientemente sexy a los cuarenta para seducirte". Él presiona su rostro contra el cuello de Derek y le da un ligero beso.

"¿Qué demonios está mal con nosotros, Stiles? ¿Deberíamos estar juntos? Quiero decir, es como si nos forzaran a estar juntos. Cuando tenías dieciocho años sabías que íbamos a estar juntos, sabía que cuando tenías ocho años seríamos amigos. Y ahora, sabemos que permanecemos juntos durante al menos veinte años. ¿Qué pasa si queremos romper? ¿Y si no se supone que debemos estar juntos en primer lugar?"

"Derek, ¿qué estás diciendo?"

"¡Esta jodida maldición ha arruinado mi vida!", Grita Derek. "Nos ha obligado a estar juntos, y he revivido las muertes de mi familia y la de tu madre varias veces, ¡y siento que no tengo control sobre nada!"

Stiles se pone en pie. "¿Crees que tenemos una maldición?" Stiles mira y se aleja. "Que te jodan, Derek. Sí, nuestras vidas han estado  _más allá_  de la jodida, pero eso no hace que lo que tenemos sea menos real". Stiles levanta las manos. "Que te jodan, Derek. He terminado."

Stiles corre hacia la puerta, y Derek se queda allí por un momento antes de correr tras él. Él empuja a Stiles contra la pared y se tapa la boca con un beso moreno. Stiles agarra el cabello de Derek, agarrándolo y tirando mientras él besa hacia atrás con fervor incontenido, y Derek toma Stiles por los muslos y lo levanta, y Stiles envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con fuerza.

Las manos de Stiles están inmediatamente en sus pantalones, sacando sus pollas y presionándolas juntas. Derek reajusta su agarre en los muslos de Stiles para poder empujarlo en sus manos. Stiles tiene sus dedos enlazados alrededor de la polla de Derek, sus palmas deslizándose contra su longitud y presionándolas contra sí.

"Te amo", Derek susurra desesperadamente contra su boca. "Te amo ahora, en veinte años, para siempre. Te amaré por siempre."

Stiles lo besa más fuerte, sus manos acelerándose mientras sus pulgares se rozan contra la cabeza de sus pollas a un ritmo diferente al de sus manos. Derek se viene primero, gimiendo profundamente en la boca de Stiles, y Stiles usa su venida para deslizarse más fácilmente a lo largo de su propio eje. Él se viene unos minutos más tarde, Derek lo agarra con fuerza y tiene miedo de dejarlo ir.

\-----

La manada está rodeado de panteras, tres para ser exactos, y son grandes. Derek y Scott se paran frente a Stiles e Isaac, listos para saltar. Uno de los hombres de las panteras se abalanzó sobre Scott, y comenzaron a luchar hacia la izquierda. Derek e Isaac atacan a los otros dos.

Derek lo siente tanto como oye el grito de Stiles. Se da vuelta, y todo a su alrededor se detiene cuando ve un cuarto brazo de pantera enterrado dentro del torso de Stiles. La sangre se está escapando de la boca de Stiles, y mira a Derek sin poder hacer nada, y lo único en lo que Derek puede concentrarse es en el ritmo lento del corazón de Stiles,  _golpe ... golpe ... golpe ..._  y luego silencio.

Derek aúlla, y de repente, es arrancado de donde está parado y depositado de nuevo en el mismo campo, justo en el momento en que el hombre pantera hunde su mano en Stiles. Mira horrorizado cómo Stiles muere de nuevo, y se mira a sí mismo cuando aúlla, su cara se desgarra en pena. Lo tiraron de nuevo, y él está en la misma escena, y cuando lo mira, ve dos de él mismo. Él mira hacia su otro lado, y hay una larga línea de Derek viendo a Stiles ser asesinado una y otra vez.

Después de alrededor de la decimoquinta vez que Derek se retrae en el tiempo treinta segundos, siente un dolor insoportable atravesar su cuerpo. Se siente como si toda su alma fuera desgarrada, y levanta la vista para ver el cielo que se abre, el mundo derrumbándose a su alrededor.

Derek finalmente lo hizo. Derek finalmente destrozó el tiempo debido a la maldición de la bruja.

Derek cae al suelo y se siente destrozado en pequeñas piezas, dolor ardiente tan fuerte que es todo lo que puede concentrarse, cada parte de sí mismo duele más que la anterior. Pero luego lo dejan caer al bosque, donde Stiles tiene ocho años y está coloreado. Levanta la cabeza y sonríe antes de que Derek se encuentre en una calle concurrida, un automóvil que se desvía de la carretera y golpea un poste telefónico para evitar golpearlo. Luego, está afuera de un almacén, y puede oírse reír y oler el champú de Paige. Luego está en una calle concurrida de Nueva York, y se ve a sí mismo y a Laura esperando para cruzar la calle. Luego está de vuelta en el bosque, y Stiles es más viejo y está a la mitad de un árbol. Él termina afuera de la casa de Isaac, y escucha al padre de Isaac gritándole, y luego está en el vagón del tren en la estación del metro donde está entrenando con Boyd, Erica e Isaac. Él aterriza fuera de la casa Hale con las paredes blancas y las persianas azules, y luego dentro de la habitación de Stiles donde Stiles está durmiendo en la cama, y luego está afuera de la casa Hale antes de que naciera, su madre dentro arrullando a una bebé Laura.

Él rebota de un lugar a otro, solo se queda por un segundo o dos antes de que vuelva a pasar por el tiempo. El dolor se ha atenuado, reemplazado por una náusea constante y la sensación de que su cabeza se está separando, capa por capa. Piensa en Stiles, en la manada, en casa.

Derek aterriza de espaldas, y permanece allí durante dos, cinco, diez segundos antes de desmayarse.

\-----

Cuando Derek abre los ojos, está de espaldas a quince metros de la manada, los tres panteras lo miran aterrorizados.

 _Esto es diferente_ , piensa.

"Derek, ¿qué pasó?", Pregunta Scott, y Derek se da cuenta de que está desnudo y Stiles todavía está vivo. Esto nunca ha sucedido antes, y se pregunta si de alguna manera rompió la maldición. "¿Cómo llegaste allí? Pensé que estaba peleando, y luego Stiles gritó..."

"Creo que rompí la maldición", dice Derek mientras salta a sus pies y descubre sus colmillos. "Hay una cuarta pantera escondida en el bosque detrás de ti".

La manada hace un trabajo fácil de derribar a las panteras, que están tan asustados por la desaparición de Derek y reaparecen que apenas se defienden.

Cuando se han ocupado de ellos, Derek cruza el campo y tira de Stiles hacia él y lo rodea con sus brazos.

"Derek, ¿estás bien, amigo?", Pregunta Stiles. "Porque tengo problemas para respirar".

Derek se ríe porque Stiles está en sus brazos, Stiles está respirando,  _Stiles está vivo_.

\-----

Seis meses pasan sin ningún incidente. Derek va a Deaton y explica lo que sucede, y Deaton cree que la maldición está rota, pero Derek es cauteloso de todos modos. La manada se gradúa de la universidad, y Derek ayuda a Stiles a empacar su departamento en UCLA.

"Estaba pensando", dice Stiles mientras escribe  _cocina_ en el costado de una caja. "¿Por qué no conseguimos un lugar juntos? Podríamos comprar una casa, o, y puedes decir que no si quieres, pensé que podríamos reconstruir la casa de Hale, plantar algunas flores, tal vez pintarla de blanco con ..."

"Persianas azules", Derek termina para él.

Stiles lo mira extrañamente y sonríe. "¿Como supiste?"

"¿Te dije sobre la casa?"

Stiles niega con la cabeza. "No. Toda mi idea No hay cosas raras de el viaje en el tiempo aquí". Stiles se acerca y se acuesta en el regazo de Derek. "Entonces, supongo que es un sí, ¿entonces?"

"¿Puedo decir que no?"

"Bueno, podrías, pero podrías destrozar el cielo. Sucedió antes, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo de nuevo ".

"Eres un imbécil", dice Derek, tratando de alejar a Stiles de su regazo. Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y se inclina más cerca.

"Pero me amas", dice Stiles.

"Sí, te amo."

Media hora más tarde, cuando yacen desnudos y sudados en el suelo entre las cajas de las pertenencias de Stiles, Derek dice: "¿Crees que esto hubiera sucedido sin la maldición? ¿Tu y yo?"

"¿Importa?" Stiles pasa una mano por el pecho de Derek.

Derek se encoge de hombros, sus brazos se tensan alrededor de Stiles. "Tal vez."

"Creo que pase lo que pase, teníamos que reunirnos y estar juntos", dice Stiles. "Tal vez estamos malditos, incapaces de estar con otras personas".

"Eso explicaría mucho", Derek comenta secamente.

Stiles lo mira seriamente, y luego dice: "No me importa lo que nos haya traído aquí. Estoy contento de que estemos aquí ".

Derek se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Stiles de nuevo.

\-----

Una vez, cuando Stiles tenía diez años, preguntó: "¿Somos amigos en el futuro?"

Derek asintió y respondió: "Lo somos".

"Me alegro. Creo que quiero ser tu amigo para siempre. Podemos ser mejores amigos, un poco como yo y Scott, pero diferentes ". Stiles miró a Derek y sonrió. "Me gustas, Derek, incluso si eres un hombre desnudo que viaja en el tiempo".

"También me gustas, Stiles", había dicho Derek. No le dijo a Stiles que eran amigos para siempre, no le dijeron que vivieron felices para siempre, porque él no lo sabía entonces.

Y había algunas cosas que Derek se alegraba de haber descubierto por sí mismo.  
  
  
  


**FIN**


End file.
